Army of Metal
by Sithicus
Summary: 07 Movieverse Set in the universe created by the film and built further upon by Glenn and Kat Rentholen in the wonderful Iron and Grace. Bear witness to the story as told fromt the Decepticons point of view. Story will be better then summary trust me.
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

**Author's Notes:** Greetings fellow readers, I am posting something new now and I hope you shall enjoy it. Having discovered the story Iron and Grace by the writer Glenn and Katina Rentholen I have become inspired, much as CareBear1 was in creating the companion piece Fix You. This makes me sort of third as far as collaborator go, I have taken it upon myself to create a companion piece of my own detailing the sides of both stories from the Decepticons point of view. With their full cooperation and aproval, lacking a Human protagonist to relate to I'm afraid you'll just have to grow to like or hate the Movieverse Decepticons introduced in this story.

_Disclaimer: I Sithicus make no claims to owning any of the characters in this story, the Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro/Paramount/Dreamworks/Don Murphy/Michael Bay and all the rest involved in creating a brilliant masterpiece of a blockbuster called Transformers.  
The Characters of Ella Brass and the Brass family are creations of CareBear1 used with permission._

**Bold Script is translated from Cybertronian or Cybertronix, take your pick on the name of the language.**

_Itallicised refers to inner thoughts._

**Premise: **Following the Events of Transformers The Movie, Starscream now leader of the Decepticons takes it upon himself to reclaim the lost piece of the AllSpark from Optimus Prime and use the energy reserves of Earth to restore it to all its' glory. Along the way casualities on both sides are fierce and the plot involves quite a few twists and turns as we take you from 2007 to the year 2024 and the events of Iron & Grace as depicted in Kat's Fanfic. _Abbreviated for simplicities sake._  
So without further ado I present to you...

**Chapter One: **Homecoming.

* * *

The coldness of space did nothing to prevent the traversing of alien vessels when the necessity arose, not even one who was more than meets the eye as he at last docked with the great ship Nemesis, sole survivor of a doomed mission… Or so it would appear. Converting instantly into his robotic form the Decepticon known as Starscream marched purposely towards the waiting group. Those sent back to await orders just in case something went wrong, and wrong was an understatement. This was a fiasco.

"**Megatron is dead, killed by a disgusting little gnat of a fleshling**." He pronounced to those gathered.

"I**mpossible**!" Dreadwing exclaimed in outrage, Starscreams optics narrowed as he glared at the predominantly black, and light blue unit who had adapted a facsimile of the Terran MIG-29 Jet Fighter.

"**Not impossible when you consider he shoved the Allspark directly into Megatrons chest**." He revealed. "**I can not believe the selfishness of Prime, through his actions he has doomed Cybertron to oblivion**." He muttered aside stalking towards the exit of the semi-massive docking bay, it had been designed to fit any sized Decepticon after all and some of them could tower over hundreds of feet in the air.

"**Megatron can never die**." The red and grey Swindle argued he had adopted an Earth automobile form during the preliminary searching for the Allspark years previously.

"**The Allspark was never meant to be used in such a manner**." Dropkick countered his optics blinking; upon arrival to Earth he had elected to adopt a pick-up truck form after all not all of the **Decepticons** could blend in searching for the Allspark as military vehicles. Dropkick, Payload and Swindle had been instrumental in searching urban areas without arousing as much suspicion as the still absent Barricade.

"**What now**?" Payload asked confused, Starscream paused and glared darkly at the wall or more accurately the Decepticon hiding in the shadows near the wall.

"**Retrieve the bodies**." He decided. "**Our proper recycling procedures must be observed, we are not barbarians after all and some may even be salvageable**." He added the trio of uni-optic Decepticons all nodded while Dropkick smiled and all four hastily made their way to the departure station to carry out their commanders' orders. A shadow detached itself from the wall and followed Starscream from the semi-cavernous docking facility, though his appearance resembled Starscream a great deal their facial and cranial designs were noticeably different.

"**The Allspark destroyed Megatron, but what of the others**?" He wondered in a lower toned voice, Starscream grimaced.

"**These flesh beings have ammunition called Sabot rounds; intense heat is delivered through a complex mechanism… Enough of them killed Blackout and possibly Scorponok while the humans and Bumblebee destroyed Devastator**." He replied. "**We hadn't heard from Scorponok since Qatar**." He added with uncertainty in his tone as to the animalistic Decepticons fate. "**Prime decapitated Bonecrusher; I couldn't retrieve him myself after that craven coward Barricade retreated. Frenzy's probably still picking up the pieces**." He finished with a smirk at the thought of the sawed off punk getting what he deserved, the doppelganger following him shook his head and reached up forcibly halting Starscreams' progress with a hand on his shoulder.

"**Intense heat weapons, these humans are resourceful just as he warned us**." He noted distastefully. "**What do we do now**?"

"**Devise a means of resisting these weapons**." Starscream replied. "**Even if we must ask him for assistance**." He growled darkly.

"**Want me to find Barricade**?" He asked. Starscream shook his head negatively.

"**No Thundercracker, contact the others if you can. I want everyone back aboard the ship immediately so that we may**…" He paused a dark smile crossing his features at the thought of what he was about to say. "**Honor Megatrons passing**." He finished bemusedly.

* * *

The Autobots couldn't possibly have suspected the threat magnitude currently present on the planet; their own ship had been destroyed prior to arriving here during a skirmish with the Nemesis. Of course the Decepticons vessel hadn't fared much better, they'd had to limp to this solar system at sub-light speeds and it still couldn't leave the orbit of Mars it currently maintained.  
However the stasis locked crew had remained intact and for that Starscream had been most grateful, so naturally there had been many soldiers to choose from. Thus the Autobots knew nothing of the true multitude of enemies they might have faced had Starscream not been more cautious in his plans once the Witwicky brat had been discovered to possess the key to the Allsparks location.  
Dreadwing dived into the ocean in his current MIG-29 Fighter mode, Swindle and Dropkick had been left on the shore due to their current configurations. Leaving only Payload to track down Barricade, Frenzy and Scorponok, provided the scorpion based unit was still alive. Of course there were others, Hardtop was on guard duty though Dreadwing hadn't thought to convey this to the others impatiently waiting, Wreckage was actively searching for any trace of the Autobots. And then of course there was the Osprey hovering sixty-five miles above the oceans surface, Incinerator was his name.

"**Be careful**." Incinerator broke in over the communications line. "**Extreme cold freezes us, stupid liquid covered planet**." He added his twin rotors whupping so fast they might have burned out on a regular helicopter of his type.

"**Extreme cold puts us in stasis, but that's why I'm the bot for the job if you'll pardon the pun**." Dreadwing sneered internally as he reconfigured back to his Cybertronian submersible form, being able to alternate between selected alt modes was a gift the Decepticons enjoyed where their Autobot enemies lacked sufficient designs to pull it off as effortlessly.

"**Bonecrushers' probably fumin' something fierce, he only got decapitated after all**." Incinerator remarked with a vicious laugh how he knew that Dreadwing could care less, probably spying on the battle during the fight at Mission City. Switching on his powerful lights he soon reached depths that would crush any flesh creatures mechanical structures. Pieces weren't hard to find, arms flipped out and started salvaging the claw-like appendages easily handling even the largest parts belonging to Blackout.

"**Blackout's gone**." He reported with surprising concern in his voice, Decepticons weren't compassionate by nature, but that didn't stop them from respecting and appreciating each others existence. Unless you happened to be a power seeker such as Starscream who cared nothing for his soldiers, then again most Decepticons didn't like Dreadwing because of all the pranks he enjoyed pulling on them. "**Slaggin' humans that did this are going to pay**." He declared even as the first sign of Devastator appeared.

"**Revenge isn't a smart move right now**." Incinerator pointed out.

"**Dreadwing, Incinerator hurry up… The Autobots may be easy to fool, but the humans satellite systems might realize something is off about our presence here. Incinerator doesn't exactly have orders to be here by any military base**." Swindle cut in nervously, being the least armored of the lot it made sense he'd be a little jumpy.

"**Shut up**." Dreadwing barked surfacing to unload before heading back for the rest of the parts of the massive Devastators' body, Incinerators winch lowered and Dreadwing used his claw appendages to load them into the seemingly small bucket. "Hardtop's on patrol and he'll keep us alert to any change in the plans." He informed.

"**Don't start with me or I'll rip off your arms, I still haven't forgotten that trick you pulled dumping sugar into my gas tank**." Swindle shot back with a low growl, Dreadwing chuckled; the crushing depths once again giving way to him as he resumed the salvage operation. The advantages to being an alien submersible craft meant you could move ten times faster then those pathetic nuclear powered monstrosities.

"**Promises, promises**." He retorted beginning to gather up Bonecrushers' body, suddenly movement made him stop short. It was impossible anyone else was down here, but that didn't contradict the fact primitive life forms existed at these depths. A large tentacled beast swam past ignoring the presence of the foreign entity that was a Decepticon, shifting positions he finally found the last of the fallen Decepticons, and the most feared. "**Megatron**." Dreadwing whispered in reverence of his fallen leader, it was strange seeing the Decepticon leader lying prone and lifeless considering how fearful he had been to his troops back on Cybertron. The body had fallen into an awkward position one arm bent at an odd angle and the broken leg forced into a twisted lump from the hip down, almost like a tower poking out of the dark silt at the bottom of the ocean.

"**Did you say something**?" Incinerator asked thoughtfully, Dreadwing mentally shook his head to clear it and began to retrieve his fallen leader far more cautiously then he had the others.

"**Nothing**." He returned. "**How'd his leg get blown off anyway**?"

"**Wreckage said some of the soldiers played target practice when the Autobots left, one of them being a Captain Lennox I believe**." Incinerator replied Dreadwings' lights dimmed with his anger; how dare these primitive carbon based beasts desecrate the body of the great Megatron.

"**Starscream better have plans to exact vengeance against these animals**…" He growled darkly trailing off in an effort to contain his rage as he searched for the errant limb.

"**Yes, if we have to live on this dust ball because of Primes negligence then we'd better be eliminating every last member of this disgusting race**." Dropkick agreed with a laugh of twisted delight anticipating the carnage of such a massacre.

"**If we aren't I'll see to it myself**." Dreadwing proclaimed securing Megatron to his roof as he propelled himself to the surface at top speed. "**And this Lennox germ will be the first to feel my wrath**."

* * *

Back aboard the derelict Nemesis Starscream entered the laboratory complex; it was atypical of Decepticon labs due to the fact that the one operating in it was more unorthodox then many of the other Decepticon scientists. Bulky equipment rested haphazardly about the room, in one floated dissected humans that had been retrieved when they first arrived planetside in two thousand and three; according to their own calendar. What was more disturbing was the fact they still lived, the Decepticons would have been disgusted by this if they didn't fear the scientist more.  
Standing close to Megatron in height the hulking purple robot used his right hand to reconnect the heart of a female to her torso while her head floated beside the body in a jar force into watching every gruesome thing done to her.

"**Judging by your demeanor I take it Megatron was destroyed**." He said not even looking up, Starscream nodded affirmatively.

"**You tried to warn us Prime might try such a tactic, but you failed to mention that humans were so… Impulsive**." The current leader and former Air Commander noted thoughtfully.

"**Logic dictated Optimus Prime capable of such a desperate ploy to preserve the status quo**." He returned distractedly tossing the female humans liver aside. "**As for human impulsiveness… They are such a chaotic species it makes sense for them to act rashly, to your advantage in this instance apparently**." He added turning at last from his work to reveal a lone optic unit pulsating with a yellow glow, which resembled vaguely the facial design of Dreadwing, Payload and Swindle. Considering he had created them it was obvious he'd choose his own designs in their construction and not all Cybertronians enjoyed typical designs more associated with humanoids.

"**I want to prepare a defense against these Sabot rounds and we'll need to contact as many fellow Decepticons as possible**." Starscream began crushing the severed limb of the female in his clawed hand out of frustration ignoring the pitiful mewling of the soon to be dead beast. "**We will conquer this world, we will show these primitive beasts that infest its shores we are not as weak as they would think. We are Decepticons**." He proclaimed the purple unit shook his head.

"**Logic dictates that would be a fools errand Starscream, vengeance serves nothing and there is a far better use of our time had you been paying attention when Megatron was terminated**." He pointed out moving to a computer terminal and inputting commands, his massive left arm tapped delicately alongside the hand on his right with the tip of the cannon which served as left appendage. The image playback showed Prime bending over Megatron and taking something from his chest, freezing it the unnamed unit enlarged the object in his hand and Starscreams' optics began to glitter.

"**The Allspark may yet be salvageable**." He whispered reaching out as though he might grasp the shard in Primes hand; his companion nodded optic glowing in a smile.

"**That should be our goal now, restoration of Cybertron**." He stated, Starscream smirked and crossed his arms over his chest manifold.

"**And how would you propose we do that Shockwave**?" He demanded bemusedly.

"**Logic dictates that circumstance eludes me at the moment, but I am confident I will solve that mystery**." The Decepticon known as Shockwave replied, Starscream didn't doubt him the cyclopean scientist was relentless when it came to his precious logic.

"**In that case I will leave that planning to you, for now I'll get the others to begin searching for the Autobots most likely hiding**." He proclaimed turning to leave. "**And dispose of these… Test subjects, we already know how to kill** **them**." He snapped disdainfully swiftly departing the laboratory; Shockwave eyed the tortured and desolate humans, brief curiosity still visible in his lone optic. And then he incinerated them with his cannon arm, there were always more to be found on this oddly illogical planetoid.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2 'Bee Vs 'Cade Round Two

**Author's Notes:** I've waited long enough to share this hopefully well received chapter, it's going to include more Decepticon characterization, more Decepticon personality and more Bumblebee Vs. Barricade.

For all my readers expressing an interest in seeing non-film Autobots from both the toyline and the game showing up you'll just have to wait and see although I'm making no promises, this story is focusing on the Decepticons. Autobots are relegated to cameos during fight scenes and maybe one or two strategy meetings between Prime and his troops as the Decepticons continue to develop their plans towards the sinister and ultimate goals of Starscream.

Once again... **Bold is Cybertroninan** _and Itallics are inner monologue/thoughts_.

And now

**Chapter Two:** 'Bee Vs. 'Cade. Round Two

* * *

The armored personnel carrier sat parked at the curb a holographic human inside dressed in standard military fatigues, African-American, five foot three with a pair of shades perched on his nose and an emotionless expression on his face. The name Greer was stitched onto a patch over his left breast pocket and dog tags appeared around his neck the full name Carl Greer barely visible, hiding in plain sight considering the increased military presence following the initial Decepticon attack on Hoover Dam.  
The Decepticon known as Wreckage had been charged to find the Autobots hiding spots, although Bumblebees' whereabouts were clearly known. That didn't matter, Wreckage was more interested in locating Optimus Prime; not for any particular reason mind you he simply enjoyed a challenge.  
Tranquility could be hiding the other Autobots though, that was the only reason why he was here, but he had to make certain the resident spy of the Autobots did not alert them to his presence.

"Excuse me Soldier, but where do you think you're going driving in that?" A uniformed officer demanded approaching the Decepticons side, the hologram turned to face him with a silent invisible glare due to the shades. "You know the laws forbid these lumberin' giants to be driving in a residential area." He stated pulling out a pad and pen. "Where're your orders son?"

"**I take no orders from fleshlings**." Wreckage squealed in native Cybertronian, starting his engine the eight-wheeled behemoth lumbered away from the cop without another word.

"Shit, you get back here you damn jarhead!" The man cried after him, Wreckage ignored the verbal shouting and the string of profanities which followed. He wasn't going to get anything here, better to track down Prime using a more subtle approach. It was just a pity Frenzy wasn't around to do the leg work.

* * *

Hoover Dam, once the site of the greatest secret the American government had ever known now a decommissioned headquarters for Sector Seven. The lights were dimmed to barely visible levels conserving energy in the empty facility, though abandoned rather quickly considering only two weeks had passed power still flowed here. Stirring slightly a twisted metallic body scuttled from out of the ducts; instead of being captured Frenzy had used the confusion of the battle to hide himself in order to remain unaccounted for, he'd also needed to regenerate from his own stupid mistake slicing his head off.

"**Barricade better be nearby**." He complained with a curse at last standing upright his multi-limbed form stretching as he emerged from the duct. "**Frenzy** **to Barricade, come in**." He clicked opening the secure line, roughly three hundred and sixty miles away a black and white Saleen S281 police cruiser roared to life inside an abandoned warehouse.

"**It's about time**." Barricade complained turning on his flashers.

"**Don't get testy with me, you ditched me here to go play soldier**." Frenzy shot back his clicking tone echoing in the cavernous remains of Hoover Dams' base, having watched the former Sector Seven evacuate from hiding he was a little surprised they hadn't discovered him. It had taken only a week and a half after the battle at Mission City to actually get all of the minor equipment out, but still Barricade had been staying away just in case anyone was still monitoring the place despite its uselessness in the war.

"**It's not playing runt, don't make me gut you when I get there**." Barricade threatened turning onto the Interstate, Frenzy sighed, he'd known the Decepticons got their skid plates handed them. After millennia of being locked in a stalemate a few weeks on Earth and the stinking Autobots managed to slag most of the high command, it was a crippling, demoralizing defeat.

"**Scrap** **sucking flesh bags, if not for their interference we'd have the Allspark right now**." Frenzy kicked a twisted sheet of metal across the room denting the wall. "**Megatron, Devastator, Blackout, Bonecrusher maybe even Scorponok… I don't relish goin' back to Starscream in command he's probably gloating**." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest, all four of them.

"**He isn't the worst leader; we could be taking orders from Shockwave**." Barricade pointed out, Frenzy shuddered.

"**Forced** **to hide on this mud ball, act like humans**." He snarled. Barricade literally chuckled.

"**Not in a million years Frenzy, I'd rather be scrapped by Prime**."

"**You could have been**." Frenzy pointed out actual concern for his partner showing through. "**I'm… Glad you're ok**." He admitted Barricade did not respond to that at first, it was not the Decepticon way, but he silently acknowledged the genuine emotion in Frenzy's voice. "**What do we do now? With the Allspark gone we can't even reproduce… I mean replicate new sparks, stupid Human knowledge**." He muttered the last part, on the road Barricades' holographic form frowned.

"**I don't know Frenz**." He admitted lamely passing Earth vehicles without care for the speed limit. "**Not like any femmes wanted to join up with us… Eh I doubt couplin' would replace the Allspark anyway**." He growled resisting the emotions trying to come to the fore, he would not be scared of the future and what it meant. "**We both lost, no real point to continuing this war if you ask me**."

"**Maybe not the war 'Cade, but we can make their lives a living hell**." Frenzy stated with a mad cackle, Barricade smiled, indeed that could be a very noble purpose… _Slag noble it'll just make me feel good._ Barricade thought as he rapidly approached Hoover Dam.

"**I'm here**." Frenzy scuttled up the wall and headed for what he hoped would be the nearest exit.

"**Bumblebee and the brat**?" He asked.

"**Round Two**." Barricade agreed with a smirk on his holo drivers' form his engine revving at the prospect of another skirmish with the puny Camaro.

* * *

Wreckage had driven for three days and four nights often forced to use back roads and fields to traverse the distance due to his size, but his search would not be deterred. As the sun dawned on the fourth day the Decepticon passed a sign declaring this to be the road to Missouri City, he'd been tracking a faint energy signal since some place called Dallas in Texas that might have been the big guns himself, Optimus Prime.  
With no one to talk to the trip had been one of silence only once had he needed to transform, during a particularly dense trek through forested wilderness. The signal grew stronger as he neared what appeared to be a large refueling station for the semi trucks constantly traversing the long stretches of road, transporting goods and services to be used by the infesting vermin called Homo Sapiens.  
Activating his scanners he traced the signal, again he was to late; only trace elements of Cybertronian fuel sources could be found in a stall near the refueling ports of the humans. Holographic figure grimacing Wreckage continued to drive not bothering to stop and oblivious to the gazes of the cattle seated in the Diner, Optimus Prime was close, he could feel it.

* * *

Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee were driving Mikaela home when a police cruiser rammed into the concept Camaro without any warning, a rather familiar and deadly looking police cruiser.

"What the hell?" Sam cried out as Bumblebee jerked the wheel to the right before Barricade moved to crash into him again.

"Not again." Mikaela groaned. "Didn't Prime kill this guy?" She demanded angrily.

"Not exactly." Bumblebee remarked looking for a way out on the crowded street, pedestrians and motorists alike were startled by the strange demolition derby that had broke out in the middle of suburbia Tranquility. "He knocked him into stasis, it's a kind of sleep mode for Cybertronians when they suffer light damages." He explained, it had been two weeks since his voice was repaired yet Bumblebee still sounded the robot equivalent of hoarse.

"**Come on Bumblebee don't you wanna play**?" Barricade jeered over a communications line, Sam jerked his head to the left and spotted Frenzy bouncing up and down in the passenger seat of the Decepticon. The hyper active Frenzy stuck up his middle finger at the human and appeared to be laughing.

"Fuck, he should be toast." Mikaela swore catching sight of the creature. "You know you'd think we'd be more concerned." She added to herself.

"We can't fight." Bumblebee remarked. "Barricade you've lost your mind." He shouted at the Decepticon, Barricade growled and transformed ramming in to Bumblebee and flipping him over ignoring the screams from other motorists.

"**You Autobots Killed Cybertron!**" The Decepticon bellowed in his native tongue genuine distress and deep pain in his tone. "I'm going to kill every last one of you." He vowed switching to English. Pulling out his weapon he approached the upturned Autobot a maniacal glint in his optic.

"Sam, Mikaela get out." Bumblebee ordered knowing he couldn't transform while the humans were his passengers, thankfully they hadn't been injured when he flipped over. If he could just contact one of the others, but most of them were out of range at the moment dealing with the military. The humans were quick to slip out of their seatbelts and escape the Autobot, Bumblebee didn't want to do this in front of witnesses, but Barricade was a very real threat and apparently emotionally scarred. Not to mention fucked up royally as Captain Lennox might say. Transforming just in time he avoided the spinning blade of the Decepticon, Sam watched nervously as his friend rammed into the Decepticon and started fighting in the middle of traffic.  
They tussled back and forth barely missing a Ford Mustang as it swerved to avoid being crushed, the driver was obviously freaked; Bumblebee took a punch from Barricades left hand his battle mask deflecting most of the attack. Returning the strike Barricade stumbled backwards losing the grip on his weapon, Frenzy leapt from the chest compartment of his partner scrambling over the Autobots' shoulders and using all four hands in an attempt to pry off his battle mask.

"**Stinking Autobot I'm gonna tear out your optics**." He clicked in their native tongue fighting for purchase with his feet.

"Get off Bumblebee!" Sam shouted picking up a rock and hurling it at the small Decepticon.

"Sam don't!" Mikaela cried out fearfully as she watched Barricade retrieve his weapon and start it up again. Shrugging Frenzy aside Bumblebee pulled out his gun and fired the blast tore into Barricades shoulder armor plating and burned it, Barricade howled in pain and lashed out with a foot kicking Bumblebee to the ground. Their fight had traveled up the road and now they were close to a stop light, yanking it out of the ground Barricade used it like a club to bash Bumblebees' chest in.

"No!" Sam cried worried for his friend, Bumblebee caught the stop light in his hands on the next swing and twisted breaking it in half.

"_I get knocked down, but I get up again. You ain't ever going to keep me down._" Played over his radio as Bumblebee got up and intended to fire on Barricade, without warning a red sportscar slammed into Barricade and knocked him down.

"What?" The Autobot spy wondered confused.

"**Starscream will not like this.**" The red car noted speaking over a private communications line with Barricade in Cybertronian.

"**Swindle what are you doing on Earth?**" The police cruiser 'Con asked equally confused as the Autobot.

"**Retrieving you and the others glitch for brains.**" Swindle retorted revving his engine angrily. "**Now is not the time to be announcing our continued presence on planet to the Humans, get back in vehicle mode and let's go.**" He ordered, optics narrowing angrily Barricade eyed Bumblebee unwilling to just leave the Autobot or the Human alive.

"This is not over Autobot; I will have your head and that of Ladiesman 217 as well." He declared before finally shifting back to vehicle mode, Frenzy hopped out of the bush he'd been stuck in and converted to stereo mid leap landing in the passenger seat. Together the three Decepticons drove off.

"Next time Autobot scrap." Frenzy threatened before they all vanished around the corner and into rush hour traffic.

"Strange." Bumblebee remarked prior to reverting to his Camaro mode before he alerted anyone else to his presence here, Sam and Mikaela climbed back inside.

"You ok 'Bee?" Sam asked trying to cover up the humiliation he felt at being called by that damn user name again.

"Yes Sam I'm fine, I suffered minimal damage." Bumblebee replied.

"Who was that red car?" Mikaela wondered, Sam blinked he hadn't figured the other car was a Transformer, mostly because of the Jeep Wrangler full of College Girls laughing at him after hearing the Decepticon refer to that name. Obviously not everyone was stupid enough to forget Sam had come out of the big transforming robot-Camaro.

"I'm not sure Mikaela." The Autobot returned distractedly, he had a small idea who it might be, but it didn't make sense. "Optimus isn't going to like this." He muttered to himself as they finally reached Mikaela's house, Sam said goodbye and apologized for the near death experience and together the two of them left intending to report back to Prime.

* * *

Seated on a small ridge near the fight scene was a dark black SUV, Agent Simmons put away his binoculars and pulled out a notepad and pen. Jotting down something he pulled out a walkie talkie next, Sector Seven may have been forcibly disbanded but that wouldn't stop Simmons from keeping tabs on the alien robots just like his father and grandfather had always wanted of him.

"Saleen Cruiser still online, a new one showed up too… Looks like this is far from over." He reported to the unknown listener on the other end.

_To Be Continued_

**Uh-oh, looks like Swindle made a mistake in letting Bumblebee know about him and yet why did Bumblebee recognize him? You'll have to wait for Chapter Five or Six to find out sadly.**


	3. Chapter 3 Plottings

**Author's Notes:** My, my, my is this story not interesting enough fellow readers? Come now, surely there are fans of the Decepticons who want to see their lighter sides, their personal not seen on camera camaraderie and all that. Ah well, perhaps with three chapters up I'll receive more reviews now that there's more to review.  
Some of you may still be wondering what's going to happen next, how these Decepticons are going to stay out of trouble long enough to reach the events of Iron & Grace,well who said they had to stay out of trouble? But if you're looking for a rip roaring no hs barred battle like the one at the end of the movie, that might have to wait a little while.

As usual: **Bold is Cybertronian**

_Itallics, inner thoughts, inner dialogue or soon to be classified as FLASHBACKS!_ That's right, in a few chapters more you get to go back to the beginning and start seeing what went down prior to the events of this summers blockbuster event Michael Bays' TRANSFORMERS! Anyway, without further ado I present to you...

Chapter Three: **Surprise Guests are such a nuissance when they crash the party **OR **Plottings** (Take your pick)

* * *

SOCCENT Qatar, a desert base at one point before the Decepticons tried to hack into secure data and determine the whereabouts of the Allspark. There had been few survivors and they had long since left this grueling place, now the sands crept ever closer determined to reclaim the base, but the sands weren't the only thing. Metallic in nature and approximately six times the size of an ordinary scorpion the Decepticon Scorponok was using Qatar as a temporary repair facility.  
Due to the Sabot rounds his tail had fallen off three segments down from the tip, and a lot of holes had been made in his armor. Having had no time to regroup with Blackout for pickup he instead found himself here licking his wounds, and he didn't like it. True intense heat destroyed their ability to regenerate damages, but this proved a temporary development when given the chance to escape the deadly shower, Scorponok even now was beginning to regenerate the piece of tail lost to the humans.  
He excelled at preying upon lesser creatures and the enemy, but that wasn't his mission now, he was to wait for pickup even if it never came. Several nearby articles of debris revealed recent damages brought on by the rage at the sensation of Blackouts' death, being a partner Decepticon much like Frenzy he had been a close companion. In fact Scorponok had been the only Decepticon Blackout ever trusted, naturally he had been enraged and incapable of expressing his genuine pain at the loss of his friend, yes even Decepticons had friends though they rarely advertised it.  
Some like Starscream; enjoyed taking advantage of friendships, maybe that was why Blackout had despised him so much. Unable to speak Scorponok had nevertheless been able to communicate with Blackout; they'd devised a clever method that even stumped the long absent Soundwave. The sudden sounds of helicopter blades filled the animalistic Decepticon with irrational hope, but it was only Incinerator, making himself visible Scorponok waited memories not his own playing back as he reviewed the last moments of Blackout. The image of a man on a motorcycle was captured at the periphery of Blackouts' optic sensors, zooming in he saw and remembered the image of his prey from the desert, the one he'd almost killed. He would not forget nor would he rest until this prey was hunted and Blackouts' death avenged.

* * *

The armored car traveling in downtown Chicago was not the typical Brinks security, in fact no one recognized the companies name on the side of the vehicle as it lumbered up the street, but no one really cared. It was such a typical sight in the day to day traffic scene that nobody even gave it a second glance, had they known that this particular armored car was actually a sixteen foot tall alien robot in disguise they might have been more impressed.  
Payload was supposed to be searching for Autobots, but he'd rather blow off some of the decidedly unwanted emotions now present. Cybertron had been a beautiful world once, but then Prime tossed the Allspark into space without bothering to think about the repercussions. Megatrons' ultimate goal may have been a little insane to most of the Decepticons given nothing more then a casual glance during the war by the leader, but they could not deny their innate desire to dominate and conquer. Earth wasn't a home he'd care to keep, true its energy reserves were incredible, most humans didn't even notice the potential resources of this world. _What fools._ He thought, still he missed Cybertron and now it seemed to be little more then a dead world.

"**Starscream to all Decepticons, report to my location immediately**." The voice cut in over the communications channel reserved for Decepticons, _What could he want now?_ Payload grumbled to himself.

"**Payload reporting, acknowledged**."

* * *

In the middle of a train yard outside Dallas proper a lumbering giant of a vehicle rolled to a stop, Wreckage was infuriated by the interruption to his search, but he'd lost Primes' signal anyway.

"**Wreckage inbound ETA, two hours**." Fortune seemed to be smiling on him, Starscream was actually close by.

* * *

The red sportscar who borrowed heavily from a multitude of designs and the Saleen cruiser traveling out of Tranquility both received the call as the traffic light turned red.

"**This is Swindle, understood**." The red car revved his engine and sped through the intersection nearly hitting a Porsche; Barricade kicked his sirens on and sped after him as though giving chase.

"**Barricade to Starscream, good to hear you survived too**." He mocked his alien language and tone of voice incapable of relaying the true level of sarcasm he was attempting to convey.

* * *

The MIG-29 and Osprey helicopter swooped lazily out of the glow created by the setting sun, inside the Osprey Scorponok did his best to remain standing, Incinerator just didn't have a proper storage compartment for him.

"**Dreadwing here, why not go back to the ship**?"

"**Who cares, let's hurry up before he sends Thundercracker after us**." Incinerator retorted annoyed by the stupid question.

* * *

The low riding pickup splashed mud at the feet of a trio of campers as he drove off-road, the message had reached him of course, but he was starting to question his continued subservience to the cause. With Megatron gone what was the point of staying on this disgusting dirtball of a planet? He'd much rather go back to Cybertron and sit around until he deactivated then waste away here, but it'd take too long to get back anyway.

"**This better be important**." He complained. "**I should be there when I get there, Dropkick out**." He added in a bored tone of voice.

* * *

The grey dune buggy with Sector Seven markings started up and a holographic driver appeared, pulling out of the driveway from across the street where the massive Topkick rested the female driver smiled.

"**Hardtop to Starscream I have interesting news to report**." He reported the Decepticon spy laughed ignoring the ogling college driver next to him, messing with these humans on a psychological level was just too much fun. Hence his programming of a female driver and vocal patterns into his holomatrix, it was amazing how a little cleavage could make the males of this planet act like the animals they were.  
Winking at the male driver Hardtop turned the gun mounted on his rear section and aimed it at the car; peeling out in fear at the strange mixed signals Hardtop watched as he tried to get as far away as fast as possible and laughed in a disturbing sultry toned voice at the males reaction. Switching lanes he headed for the meeting spot, but he was going to have to find that foolish male again and screw around with his mental state further in the future.

* * *

Thundercracker stood next to Starscream and Shockwave in an abandoned oil field, according to information gleaned from the World Wide Web a company called Arbco had run the place until recently when the wells ran dry. Thundercracker had only gotten the information in order to make certain no Humans interrupted this meeting; according to Starscream it would be very important.  
Shockwave looked different now that he at last had come down to Earth; having scanned a vehicle mode he'd reconfigured and even bulked up in the shoulders and legs to accommodate the transform. He had opted to become a triple changer now, possessing two vehicle modes alongside his robotic one, Thundercracker was slightly put off by this, for not many could maintain multiple alternate forms without losing some sense of self.

"**How long**?" Starscream demanded. Shockwave examined a device in his hand lone optic blinking.

"**Eighteen Earth Hours**." He replied. "**When they're scattered across the continent it does take time**." He reminded.

"**I know**." Starscream snapped, it was then the first began to arrive. Dreadwing swooped down and landed in robot mode followed by Scorponok who had been dumped out of Incinerator along with the remains of the others rather unceremoniously.

"**Show some respect**." Thundercracker chastised as the Osprey reverted to robot mode and landed.

"**Frag it T**." Incinerator shot back.

"**Shockwave see if Bonecrusher can be repaired, I want him conscious for this**." Starscream ordered. "**And Incinerator cut out the Humanisms**." He glowered the Decepticon aerial unit shot him the equivalent to a smile and backed up. Silently Scorponok collected Blackouts' remains and guarded over them, Shockwave approached Bonecrusher the hulking brute was relatively intact due to being retrieved by a Sector Seven team prior to dumping. One optic hung out of the head, which lay twisted beside the body, Prime had done precious little to damage the hate filled Decepticon too preoccupied with the safety of his precious fleshling pet.

"**His spark is intact; it will take me two Cycles to repair the optics and a mega cycle for reattaching the head**." He reported.

"**Fine, fine whatever… I don't suppose Blackout or Devastator are salvageable**?" Starscream wondered pessimism in his tone, Shockwave examined the others. The military had sliced them up for easier disposal most likely, Shockwave was thorough yet fast.

"**Structurally I could rebuild them, but their sparks are not present. Logic dictates it would be a waste of resources**." He proclaimed tossing Devastator's head to the ground.

"**It was worth a shot**." The Decepticon leader muttered to himself.

"**There's an anomalous energy reading from Megatron**." Thundercracker spoke up in shock. All optics turned to the last of the dead.

"**What**!" Starscream exclaimed nervously, Shockwave ran his fingers through the cooled yet still liquid mess of Megatrons chest.

"**Allspark energy residue clings to his superstructure**." He informed. "**It is as I hypothesized upon first learning of the cause of Death, Megatrons' spark may have been terminated. However a remnant of the intense energies inherent to the Allspark remains, with possession of the shard and sufficient quantities of Energon reintegration and restoration of the cube is theoretically possible**." Hope passed through the optics of all Decepticons present, hope for a future revitalized Cybertron and the birth of new generations. Without Megatron however would the Decepticons choose to continue the war, their lust for power had dwindled as time passed yet it had never truly faded away.

"**So what's the plan**?" Dreadwing asked turning to Starscream.

"**You'll find out when we're all here**." He replied coldly. "**Now Shockwave get Bonecrusher on his feet, perhaps this time he won't be taken out ten seconds into the battle**." He commented with a snide smirk, always one to point out the flaws in others and ignore his own Starscream wasn't a popular leader, but no one else wanted the job. At least for the time being.

* * *

The light was unexpected after so long in darkness and the howl of rage startled a Coyote nearby, it was a cry so inhuman as to be unrecognizable from any creature on this planet. Leaping to his feet Bonecrusher towered above most of those present, his optics glowing darkly he looked around expecting to find Prime.

"**Loud isn't he**." Dreadwing remarked with a laugh, Bonecrusher smashed his arm into the shorter Decepticons' chest.

"**Keep away from me**." He growled hatred filling his tone, turning he caught sight of Megatron and stormed up to the body. He looked deep into the dull lifeless optics of his leader and burst into laughter, the others eyed him warily. "**How do you feel now**?" He asked darkly kicking the corpse and dislodging a few small pieces of armor.

"**Bonecrusher you should respect the dead more**." Thundercracker chastised with a frown.

"**Stow it shrimp**." Bonecrusher snapped moving to glare down at the mostly blue Decepticon. "**I don't need to follow any more orders now that Megatron's dead**." He stated arms crossed, Starscream glowered up at the other Decepticon and eyed Shockwave briefly; the cyclopean triple changer nodded and tapped a panel on his wrist. Energy crackled all over Bonecrushers' body causing him to cry out in pain and forcing him to his knees, Starscream smirked darkly and strutted before the kneeling Decepticon.

"**You may hate all of us, but you will not be operating on your own**." He stated. "**I didn't ask Shockwave to repair you just so you can get scrapped again. We'll need your muscle to defeat the Autobots and restore the Allspark, so I had Shockwave install a failsafe device to make you compliant**." Bonecrusher glared up at Starscream through the pain, Dreadwing, Incinerator, Thundercracker, Scorponok and Wreckage eyed this scene with varying degrees of disgust, bemusement or silent rage at the sheer audacity of Starscream.

"**You'll pay for this Starscream**." Bonecrusher vowed.

"**Sure I will**." The Decepticon leader smirked.

"**So what's the big deal, why'd you call me back**?" Dropkick demanded pulling up to the awkward silence amongst his comrades.

"**Apparently we'll find out when everyone shows up**." Dreadwing informed with an indifferent shrug.

"**Then let's get started**." Swindle spoke up as he, Barricade and Payload joined the others.

"**Where's Hardtop**?" Shockwave wondered.

"**I've been here some time**." The Decepticon dune buggy stated his holographic driver leaning against the drivers' side door. "**Just didn't feel like announcing my presence as though we were sparklings at roll call**." He added with a sneer, Starscream smiled and moved to stand in front of one of the abandoned drilling machines.

"**Since you're all here then by all means time to reveal the master plan**." He remarked in a mocking tone. Before he could say another word a convoy of Sector Seven vehicles arrived unloading the remnants of the organizations agents, weapons drawn, the Decepticons eyed this display in shock some of them drawing weapons.

"Surrender hostiles and we'll consider leniency." Agent Simmons ordered through a megaphone, Starscream laughed standing definitely before the humans.

"**Did I miss something, why aren't we tearing these fleshlings to shreds**?" Incinerator demanded cocking his weapon. Agent Simmons also appeared confused his colleagues were standing as stiff as boards their weapons limp in their hands, Starscream knelt before the human coming face to face with the former captor of Megatron.

"**These puny insects are no threat to us, they were disbanded a week and a half ago. He's not even part of the government sanctioned organizations any more**." He proclaimed gaze falling on Simmons' SUV briefly, Barricade approached the human curiously circling him with a look of disinterest.

"And to think they thought the Autobots were a threat, ha. Compared to us they're pushovers." He scoffed switching to English so the insult would be recognized by the human, Frenzy cackled manically and grabbed the gun out of Simmons' hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "What are you waiting for, attack." He ordered. His men didn't react, or attack; in fact they almost resembled mannequins. "What is this, a mutiny people? Evil alien robots are standing right in front of us; we're supposed to be stopping them."

"You should have told the Autobots you were coming." Barricade remarked having picked up on the obvious. "Then we could have finished you all off together."

"I don't… Ouch!" Simmons cried slapping at something that stung the back of his neck, glancing around briefly trying to find the source his eyes suddenly glossed over and he stood as still as the others. "What are your orders Commander Starscream?"

"Why, take your gun back from Frenzy of course. If you can." He ordered, Simmons snarled and leapt at the unsuspecting Decepticon. He started scrambling for his gun deftly attempting to overpower the hyperactive Decepticon.

"**Starscream would you care to explain what is going on**?" Shockwave asked for the group. In response to the question the SUV Simmons had been driving began to transform startling everyone with exception to Starscream, Barricade and the mannequin agents, the SUV became a bulky looking robot who smiled mischievously and flipped Starscream a corny salute.

"**How ya doin' Mates**?" He asked in a thickly accented tone of voice.

"**When the slag did you get here**?" Dreadwing demanded marching up to the former SUV and poking him in the chest with one of his thruster-turned missile launchers.

"**He wasn't on the Nemesis**." Payload pointed out disquietly.

"**He arrived three days prior to the battle**." Starscream revealed with a chuckle. "**So we had him infiltrate Sector Seven, but then this idiot**." He indicated the still struggling Simmons. Hardtop's optics narrowed, this was the reason why he'd been pulled off the Sector Seven assignment. "**Started dogging Bumblebee and the Witwicky brat so he failed to get us to the Allspark sooner**."

"**Don't blame me; at least Prime didn't rip me apart**." He chastised eyeing Bonecrusher pointedly.

"**Tell me you've found some**." Starscream interjected before Bonecrusher could tear their newfound ally apart.

"**I found some**." He parroted with a smirk.

"**Excellent, time to begin Phase One**." Starscream proclaimed clasping a hand on the former SUVs' shoulder. "**And the Autobots are going to hate us for it**." He added knowingly leaving his soldiers still in the dark.

_To Be Continued_

**Oh dear, what could Phase One possbly be? Be here in seven to find out, I'll be trying to keep this going for weekly updates, but I make no promises so don't be surprised if I'm a little late.**


	4. Chapter 4 Area Fifty One

**Author's Notes:** Ladies, Gentlemechs behold Chapter Four of Army of Metal... I hope you people will enjoy further glimpses into Decepticon personalities. Wait until you see what I've got planned for the next few chapters, we'll be time jumping all over the place.  
Starscream's notorious plan is at last spelled out for all and I'm fairly certain the Decepticons are going to have loads of fun, Decepticons do have fun don't they? Er anyway I hope you'll enjoy everything and please review I need to know what if anything I might be doing wrong.

This Chapter is titled...

**Chapter Four: **Area Fifty-One

* * *

The convoy leaving the oil field was something to behold, led by three SUVs the ground based Decepticons made a mixed and matched sight if ever there was one. Pickup truck, armored personnel carrier, sportscar, dune buggy, armored car, buffalo MPCV, Saleen cruiser and a few Sector Seven trucks. Flying in near perfect formation above them was the MIG-29, two F-22 Raptors and an Osprey, their destination unknown to all save the newcomer who went by the name Stockade.  
It was a gross parody to the similar convoy that had traveled to Mission City in an attempt to save the Allspark, and as it reached the more widely used freeway many motorists watched it pass in confusion or curiosity. Cars and trucks were forced to swerve out of the way of the armored personnel carrier or risk being smashed by its tires, the convoy was breaking every speed limit and yet none of the state patrol bothered to break it up, most likely because of the fake order Agent Simmons had presented over the radio.

"**How can you maintain control of so many varying minds Stockade?**" Shockwave wondered as he at last joined the group in his helicopter form, his scientific mind fascinated by this new development.

"**It isn't easy, the cerebro shells have been carefully modified however it took several attempts to find the proper communications frequency**." Stockade replied. "**There were several messy deaths when the initial subjects killed themselves due to perceived mental stability issues**." He elaborated.

"**How many**?" Starscream interrupted impatiently.

"**Five**." Stockade replied.

"**They must have been part of a pod**." Starscream mused thoughtfully. "**They are secure I trust**." He remarked in a cautionary tone.

"**Of course; they may be pathetic, but these fleshlings have perfected capabilities of neutralizing and containing Cybertronians. As Wreckage can attest to if the files I've been privy to are any indication**." Stockade admitted in a grudging yet sly tone.

"**Erase those files**." Wreckage warned angrily.

"**So you've captured some of our kind**." Shockwave commented ignoring the banter. "**Autobots I take it**."

"**Naturally**." Starscream laughed. "**All part of the plan**."

"**Which you still aren't sharing with us**." Dreadwing pointedly reminded, Starscream literally sighed at that.

"**You'll find out when I'm ready to tell. And not before**." He stated banking left to follow the ground units as they turned onto another road.

"**Secrets are like Energon mines, deadly with to much exposure.**" Swindle muttered, but he opted to keep his opinion to himself as they continued to their unknown destination.

* * *

Memories are like windows to the past, we can recall with vivid clarity our favorite taste, the first time we succeeded in achieving a coveted goal and even a great feeling of disappointment when we've failed. For a member of a robotic alien race memories become nothing more then internal data stored and collected by uniquely programmed processors, Dreadwing was lost in the past grieving for his home planet and secretly hoping this plan could bring about its restoration.  
He remembered with bitter animosity the day everything fell apart, the day the Autobots launched the Allspark into space. The Autobots had set up false leads and vague rumors that the Allspark had been secreted in Simfur and so Megatron had ordered Soundwave to take the bulk of his forces there and make the Autobots believed they'd succeeded, a carefully orchestrated ruse, Megatron possessed a strange link to the Allspark and sensed its true location. Somewhere in Tyger Pax. The secondary forces swarmed the decimated city and its small group of Autobot defenders, Dreadwing still recalled the cries of the dieing with glee, back in those days Dreadwing existed as more then a singular entity.  
Much like Swindle, Payload, Dropkick, Scrapper, Mixmaster and Longarm some of whom served the Autobots in limited quantities. He had been the head of an army of duplicate constructs all called Dreadwing, an army of clones guided by his interlinked spark. A process which used up considerable resources and proved no longer sustainable with the loss of the Allspark, his hands had killed many an Autobot that day.  
He recalled the cries of one particular Autobot torn apart quite vividly and with delicious, sadistic pleasure. And yet it was a pleasure all to fleeting and made bitter by the impossible sacrifice by the Autobots, Dreadwing hated the end of that day with a passion for it had truly turned the tide of the war in the favor of neither faction.  
Still, it had been a glorious campaign while it lasted; now here they were on an insignificant speck of a planet following Starscream on some fools errand of a mission he knew nothing about. True the Allspark may yet be restored, but even with their numbers it would prove almost impossible to escape the Autobots without heavy casualties. Considering their heavy hitters were limited to Bonecrusher and Wreckage, Shockwave rarely deigned to fight and the rest of them weren't much of a match for the likes of Ironhide or Optimus Prime.

"**Is this it**?" Dropkick wondered with obvious disgust as they at last reached their destination, a seemingly insignificant speck of land in the middle of the Central American wasteland known as Nevada ironically not far from Tranquility as the Decepticon flies.

"**To put it so crudely, yes**." Stockade replied using one of his human pawns to leave its vehicle and approach the ramshackle construct seated at the end of the dust road almost looking ready to collapse at a moments notice.

"Agent Chase requesting access, recognition code Gamma One, Five, Twelve." It spoke in its inferior language.

"Please place optical nerve ending in visual range for retinal scan." A grating male voice commanded; the Human Male knelt forward partially exposing his face to a hidden scanning device. "Retinal identification and access code confirmed; proceed." The bodiless voice stated, a portion of the desert floor shifted and fell exposing an access way leading down to what appeared to be a parking garage of some sort.

"**What is this place**?" Starscream wondered as he and the rest of the airborne troops converted to their true form, Stockade proceeded to lead them down into the ground.

"**At one point this was planned to be a secondary bunker to hold Megatron, but when they realized how impractical it was they decided to mothball it**." He explained. "**As you can see I've had my little puppets re-commission it for our use, Decepticons welcome to Area Fifty-One… Or at least the outskirts of it**." Stockade pronounced with a false tone of good cheer. Shockwave walked off immediately examining the design of the place with obvious fascination.

"**It astounds me the level of understanding these primates managed in reverse engineering Megatrons' stasis locked form**." He murmured thoughtfully, Dreadwing silently agreed; for a race of barbaric animals their ability to grasp Cybertronian technologies and alter its functionality for their baser desires was quite astounding.

"**You can tour the place at your leisure later**." Starscream snapped impatiently. "**Take us to the Autobots**." He growled, Stockade transformed after dumping off his passengers and proceeded to lead the way deeper into the complex.

* * *

Incinerator was impressed despite himself; the facility had been constructed to accommodate their kind and despite the inferiority of the building materials on this planet compared to those of Cybertron. Stockades' mind controlled puppets had modified it recently with a few Decepticon touches, including the defensive measures imbedded in the walls.  
The place almost felt like home, every last one of the Human accoutrements had been stripped away and advanced sensor equipment, Energon storage containers, spare ammunition for a few of the more exotic arsenals the Decepticons and Shockwaves' lab had been transplanted here from the Nemesis. The room Stockade led them to was filled with five modified containment units, standing frozen within them were five Autobots, most of them unrecognized by Incinerator.

"**They achieved planet fall the day of the battle**." Stockade revealed. "**I had to act fast in order to ensnare them before Prime or the others detected them, we destroyed their beacons**."

"**Are they aware of our presence**?" Barricade asked moving to glare at the black unit who appeared to have adopted a truck form somewhat similar to Primes, he was much shorter however. "**Armorhide**." He whispered to himself smirking darkly.

"**No, if we're going to use them in our plan we had to… Keep them in the dark**."

"**Yes, that mysterious plan everyone seems to know**." Dreadwing remarked testily turning from Stockade to Starscream.

"**A plan that will involve the most devious of snares**." The former Air Commander revealed sharing a smarmy look with Stockade. "**It will not be a simple one and will require great sacrifice on all our parts; for one thing there will be no further engagements against the Autobots until I say so**." He glared at the others standing around him.

"**What**?" Bonecrusher demanded angrily.

"**You've lost your mind**." Dropkick accused surprising many of the others, he wasn't known for his violent streak.

"**I would have to agree with our usually depressed colleague**." Shockwave noted insincere in his feelings, he was in fact intrigued by the boldness of Starscreams' choice.

"**We will not engage**." Starscream growled cutting off any further questions or arguments. "**This is vital; my intention is to make the humans believe that the Autobots are really the enemy intending an invasion of sorts. Which is why I had Stockade capture these five, Shockwave can you implant subliminal orders to make them attack Human settlements**?"

"**Yes, but it will take time. Especially if I am correct in assuming that I'll need to rely on Stockades' puppets in order to maintain our part in this façade a secret**." He replied Starscream frowned.

"**How long**?"

"**Judging by their crude natures at least sixteen or seventeen Earth years**." Shockwave estimated.

"**To long, but serviceable**." Starscream relented.

"**And what are we supposed to do while Shockwave plays Doctor**?" Payload wondered darkly.

"**Dropkick, Barricade, Frenzy, Hardtop, Swindle and yourself shall monitor the Autobots in shifts. We must discover where they'll build their base not to mention which human familial units they choose to hide with**." Starscream stated smugly. "**As for the rest of us, that's where phase two comes into play. We must keep the United States military preoccupied, in order to do this we shall pose as US attack forces and ensure the geopolitical climate remains as it is**." He revealed with what amounted to a sly smile.

"**So you get to blow stuff up while we play babysitter with the Autobots**." Swindle complained arms crossed.

"**Oh but you get to do so much more**." Starscream began with the equivalent of what humans might term a sickly sweet smile. "**You get to kill the witnesses of our battles with the Autobots, at least as many as Stockade can find. The plan won't work otherwise**." The rest of them shared looks with one another and Frenzy chuckled wildly.

"**When do we start**?" The smallest Decepticon asked eagerly.

* * *

The slow soft sounds of helicopter blades could be heard in the darkness of the night, the markings could barely be made out and the individuals looking up at the sound questioningly were better off not knowing what was to come. They shouted expletives in their native language and fired into the dark, with a sinister laugh Incinerator let loose a cluster of missiles that tore into the base.  
Over three months of hit and fade attacks and he still wasn't tired of sowing the seeds of chaos, Decepticons were bred for warfare and this kind of warfare was right up his alley. Swooping down on the insignificant beings Incinerator switched to his recently mounted machine guns and let fly, or as the humans termed it, brought the rain. They fought back with little success and in a matter of seconds the methodical assault leveled the base and wiped out the infestation of flesh creatures.

"**Incinerator to Starscream objective accomplished**." He reported pulling away from the still smoking ruins in the cover of darkness.

"**Excellent, report to navel vessel Dark Fleet for instructions**." The Decepticon leader ordered, banking further then any human pilot craft could fly comfortably Incinerator chuckled; next time he would designate the call sign for the stolen aircraft carrier.

* * *

Nicole Monarch had changed her last name and gone into hiding because of strange things she'd been witness to, she'd noticed a slowly encroaching viciousness in her fellow Sector Seven agents three and a half months ago before the N.B.E.s became a major presence on Earth. The thirty-one year old brunette was no fool; she'd long suspected something like this might happen. When dealing with hostile unknown aliens of a purely mechanically oriented nature who knows what could happen, like that Invasion of the Body Snatchers movie.  
Now she kept looking over her shoulder expecting to find looming shadows where once everyday vehicles had been, she also made sure she knew everybody in her building complex so that if former Sector Seven agents appeared she'd know to run. So she wasn't really paying attention when she found the stereo in a box shipped to her, she was nervous and jumpy, but she didn't worry about what the stereo was, but more where it came form. A card inside said it was from her friends at work, a welcome to the team sort of gesture, so she put it on the coffee table and ignored it for the time being as she went to get ready for a party at the neighbors.  
While she was in the bedroom changing the stereo split apart on numerous invisible seams and quickly transformed into a four limbed metal monster with glowing red optics roughly the size of a lanky six or seven year old, it wasn't Nicole's fault she didn't react with more care in this instance. She didn't think they could be so small, exiting the bedroom in a slip she started looking for her misplaced earrings when she froze, the stereo was gone.

"Oh God." She exclaimed turning to run for her gun, the four-limbed monster stood in the bedrooms doorway holding the weapon casually in one hand. "Please no." She begged trembling as her life began to flash before her eyes.

"You should have known you couldn't hide for ever." A mans voice spoke up from behind her, Agent Simmons walked into view his eyes glassy and indifferent, Nicole tried to scream only to gasp and gurgle as her former boss slit her throat.

"Another rape victim." She heard an alien voice comment with a cold laugh as he twisted the gun breaking it in two, Nicoles' lifeblood spilled on the floor as she lay dieing a black haze creeping into her vision, she was dieing.

"You were told to leave no evidence." Simmons chastised, the former stereo shrugged.

"I hate firearms." He commented glibly, Simmons stuck his hand out for the destroyed pieces. The little robot handed them over, Nicole tried to staunch the flow of blood despite the futility of it all; a second pair of legs entered her dwindling field of vision. Her killer; she felt her slip being torn, gloved hands marking her body and then she saw the little robot transform back into the stereo and Simmons pick it up.

"You have the semen?" He asked dispassionately.

"Yeah, the beggar was more then willing." Her killer commented almost thoughtfully. "Next time I'll have to cut a little deeper." _Oh God how morbid they've become._ Nicole thought as she felt herself growing even weaker, she was about to die and she was no longer afraid. _Bastards are going to pay for this; the robots won't need them indefinitely_. Her final thoughts fell on the ear of perhaps only God and then she died, the Agents left kicking Nicole Monarchs' door in to make it appear as though the killer had broken in; leaving yet another potential unsolved Homicide for the local police. Outside they climbed into Stockades' vehicle mode and the Decepticon drove off, one down countless others to go.

_To Be Continued_

**Oh dear, silent assassins and Decepticons posing as Americans furthering the war on terror... Not good. What do you think is going to happen next? Well you'll just have to wait to find out please R&R people and yeah the murder of Nicole was a little cold, but hey technically Stockade was the one killing her not the humans.**


	5. Chapter 5 Do Decepticons Dream

**Author's Notes:** Greetings miserable flesh beings, I Starscream have commandeered this section in order to relay information to those following the exploits of my noble Decepticons. And they are **Mine** now that Megatron is out of the way, ah glorious days at last I am Decepticon Leader in more then just deed... However you are not here to hear me prattle on like an old rustbucket or that war hero Kup who is unfortunately an Autobot slagheap.  
Ahem, it has come to my attention that our exploits are proving to be most entertaining and also you are aware of my long term plans; if you relay this information to the Autobots in any way I shall destroy you. We Decepticons do not befriend flesh beings like other Fanfictions would have you believe, I don't even like the name Alexis, that was my Armada counterpart from some reality I've never even been to, nor care to since I am not as ruthless as I am here in this Movieverse created by the people in Hollywood... Oh yes I should mention more about this chapter for the sake of clarity.

In this chapter you shall bear witness to our glorious arrival on your miserable dustball planet, although I suppose technically we should be insulting you by calling it a liquid filled deathtrap or something because I do believe Shockwave stated your planet is more water then dirt. Oh I digress, I'm sure you'll all enjoy this chapter just as well as the others, Sithicus seems to have a handle on our natures quite nicely, but then again how can he not considering he is akin to us Decepticons in more ways then one.  
You will find the disgusting human Gregory Brass in this chapter from the other fanfic titled Fix You featuring the ignoble Ratchet and his mewling charge Ella, rest assured Sithicus has permission to use this character from CareBear1, he also wishes to state right now that he does not own certain scenarios seen here, or I should say he did not create them. They were created by IDW Comics Company in their Prequel Comic featuring the Movieverse and thus he has borrowed them for the sake of completness in this Fanfic, which I completely endorse as the one true tale of the Decepticons might over the Autobots... All you other Fanfic writers out there may claim otherwise, but... What?

I have been asked to read the following statement and cease badmouthing Sithicus' compatriots in the Fanfic creating universe.

**Lde Chs Yroma**

_Itallics means inner dialogue, such as my private thoughts concerning how much I wish to torture the leaders of your world, or flashback sequeces depicted via Decepticon memory files during stasis cycles._

Now this Chapter is...

**Chapter Five:** Do Decepticons Dream?

What the slag, well of couse we dream. Stupid flesh creature. Starscream transforms and takes off leaving you to enjoy the next chapter in peace.

_

* * *

The trail of fire alerted them to the presence of the unknown inbound, it was not from their ship which was currently located in orbit of the barren red world. Multiple optic sensors watched it fall, part way down engines flared slowing its descent until at last the curious construct landed.  
__A small multi-wheeled vehicle disembarked a few seconds later instrumentation of a visual recording nature obviously attached; someone was exploring this world for the first time. Ponderous steps followed and before it could move out of range he kicked it over and then crushed it beneath his massive foot, inwardly amused by this he watched in silence recording it all._

"_**Primitive**__." Starscream sneered._

"_**Yes. But evidence of intelligent life nonetheless**__." Blackout commented thoughtfully._

"_**We'll need to proceed with caution.**__" Barricade observed, the others shared looks of annoyance or disgust._

"_**Fine**__." Starscream relented in annoyance. "__**As long as we get to kill something along the way**__." He added almost to soft to be heard._

"_**At least they didn't get scans of the ship**__." Shockwave commented thoughtfully entering the scene and picking up a portion of the miniature device. "__**Notice how it almost resembles our own technology, yet thousands if not millions of years in the past**__."_

"_**Study it later**__." Starscream growled. "__**Thundercracker, plot trajectory and locate planet of origin**__." He ordered, the lowly subordinate nodded and initiated a quick scan multi-optics turned at the sound of approaching footsteps weapons charging out of reflex. Blackout reached a calming hand down to where he perched on the red rock of this world._

"_**Third planet from the stellar mass at the center of this galactic body**__."_

"_**Who do we send first**__?" Shockwave questioned, Starscreams' optics glowed brightly as he turned to the new comers._

"_**The four of you will go first, reconnoiter and report back in three orns**__." He ordered; bowing their heads they converted to stellar transport mode and took off, for once he was grateful he traveled within Blackout during such trips he hated flight._

_

* * *

The four comets took over a day to reach the planet forced as they were to conserve Energon, as it was no one saw their fiery trails as they entered the planets atmosphere in the middle of the solar zenith. One ricocheted off a giant mound of rock and ice and crashed into the middle of a car dealership inadvertently killing several locals. Another plowed into a train yard tearing up metal tracks in its wake, witnesses were limited to a few homeless people and a stray cat.  
__A third literally struck down a small passenger plane over a mid western city, both crashed outside the local Air Force base and a call went out immediately for rescue crews. The fourth impacted in the bottom of a muck encrusted gully outside an industrial waste facility, climbing out of the muck the lone alien eyed his filth encrusted body._

"_**Disgusting**__." He complained climbing out of the gully, sitting on the edge of the long cracked paved roadway was an abandoned vehicle of some kind. Low to the ground a flat bed and additional covering unit serving as rear compartment he studied it briefly scanning it in seconds, his body changed and compressed shifting forms from thirteen foot robot into low-rider pickup. Blue in color he started his engine and pulled out onto the road, time to begin examining this planet._

_

* * *

The MIG-29 sat gleaming newly polished on the tarmac currently absent one pilot, systems picked apart hundreds of signals within seconds as they scanned a world wide hub of data compressed and transmitted wirelessly similar to several of their own devices used for eons._

"_Aliens walk among us." An old broadcast was picked up stray bits still floating in the ether; chuckling to himself the fighter lit up his engines and blasted into the sky._

_

* * *

A Bulldog-Two armored car pulled out of the ruined train yard passing a similar vehicle parked next to a building with the letters B A N K spelled out above the entranceway, going through a red light the vehicle moved just above the posted speed limits ignorant of such things._

"_**Carbon based life**__." It commented disdainfully. "__**Why must we be the only perfect creations of this Universe**__?" He wondered almost philosophically._

* * *

"_**Ugly, not me, disturbingly sensual. Considering they're carbon based and most likely sexually reproduce I'm not surprised. Good sweet Primus who designed this atrocity**__?" The red uni-opticed robot tossed the Ferrari aside, the vehicle admittedly had seen better days; considering it had been a junker when the dealership bought it. "__**None of these things suit me at all, maybe those inferiors Runabout and Runamuck**__." He complained with a sigh and a laugh at his own little joke, who even knew if those particular Decepticons were still functional these days. "__**Time to get creative**__." Scanning the entire lot the visitor from the stars made alterations to a base design similar to a Countach in certain respects, in a matter of seconds he had what he wanted, an unassuming, unrecognizable form that fit him perfectly and made him unique from all the identical automobiles in the lot. "__**Now this is what I call style, none of the Autobots would ever attempt anything like this, they simply aren't gifted enough artistically speaking**__." He exclaimed to the ghosts of the dead flesh beings. The engine purred and he pulled out onto the highway leading away from the small time dealership in the middle of nowhere, now was the time to study the locals and get a bead on the Allspark. Provided Starscream wasn't pulling his sparkplugs again and could be trusted this time.__

* * *

The four had reported back with news of the most astounding, not only was the Allspark on this planet, but an Autobot scout sought information as to its whereabouts. Starscream had been ecstatic, with the Allspark at last found Cybertron could become whole once again. __Sending Thundercracker to pick up specimens of the local life forms Shockwave sealed himself in his lab; meanwhile Starscream initiated plans gathering the rest to the bridge._

"_**There are creatures on this planet who are aware of us, Dropkick reports he was forced to destroy a building housing these individuals when they attempted to capture him**__." Starscream revealed, his four optics blinking in silent frustration he crawled slowly up Blackouts' back._

"_**Attempting capture, interesting they obviously know very little about us**__." He remarked ignoring the sensations on his back. "__**And yet enough to neutralize our systems if Dropkick is accurate**__." Blackout added twitching briefly until he could settle his multi-limbed arachnid form in a place of comfort._

"_**Who cares**__?" Devastator demanded. "__**I just want to blow stuff up**__." He growled._

"_**Single minded as always**__." Hardtop commented twirling his rifle. "__**Do we have plans to send any more**__?"  
_

"_**Yes, you and Incinerator will infiltrate two key branches of their military**__." Starscream stated. "__**The United States Air Force and a branch known as Sector Seven**__."_

"_**Any reason in particular or are you simply tired of looking at us**__?" Incinerator wondered disinterestedly, they'd been stuck for so long in the stasis hold he was eager to be free of the Nemesis and soaring through the skies again._

"_**Basic tactics. Always know everything you can about any planets military might**__." Starscream quoted, this caused the rest to laugh even Scorponok as he clung to Blackout recording everything. "__**This Sector Seven knows of us somehow, they tracked the others on descent. Jam all transmissions when you initiate planet fall I do not trust these beings they remind me too much of myself and others… They scurry around like Insecticons, Dropkick was obviously compromised and I don't particularly find this amusing. Ensure that no one suspects your arrival not even the others**__." He cautioned, Incinerator nodded with a smile and proceeded to leave. Hardtop stowed his weapon and eyed Starscream amused by his rantings._

"_**Silent or regular reports**__?" He questioned._

"_**Go deep faithful spy even if you find the exact location of the Allspark itself break no radio silence until we come in force… I have certain communications to send out and plans need to be finalized… Attempt nothing without us**__." He replied with a dangerous edge to his voice. Nodding with a crass salute the second shortest of the group next to the currently absent Frenzy left following after Incinerator._

"_**I want action, how long we gonna wait**__?" Devastator demanded angrily._

"_**Not long, give them time to believe others won't be following. Sector Seven strikes me as unnecessarily paranoid compared to certain similar establishments on other worlds. It is possible they believe unlike those others foolish enough to pay little attention to us, that we are here to conquer them.**__" Starscream smirked at his own bout of cleverness, he burrowed into storage ignoring the rest. Blackout could fill him in later right now he needed a recharge, besides he'd heard Devastator complain numerous times before and then Bonecrusher and Wreckage would start in and next you knew someone lost a limb or an optic, Shockwave wouldn't be pleased either way._

_

* * *

The low-riding pickup drove along the dirt road ignorant of the patrol cars tailing him demanding his halt; he hadn't bothered to learn the native language. Dropkick was in Mexico scanning for any sign to hint at the location of the Allspark, the energy signature had called to them upon initial landing on this world and now its presence remained unknown, silent.  
__Dropkick found he enjoyed the solitude of these long roadways; they offered the chance to be free from the rest of the Decepticons. If not for fear that Megatron could return and destroy him for abandoning them he would have left vorns ago, after all without a body it was foolish to believe that Megatron was dead._

"_**Swindle to Dropkick, what part of low profile did you fail to grasp**__?" A familiar voice demanded as a red sportscar of nonspecific origins appeared beside him. "__**You've got three quarters of the national police force on your tailgate**__."_

"_**They are meaningless**__." Dropkick returned coldly. "__**The Allspark is everything**__."_

"_**So how do you propose we find it with them dogging us**__?" Swindle chastised. Dropkick growled._

"_**Fine, how do we get rid of them**__?" He demanded irritably._

"_**Simple, see that gorge**__?"_

"_**I am not visually deficient**__." Dropkick snapped._

"_**Fake your demise**__." Swindle ordered, with a low rumble of fury the Decepticon pickup swerved wildly flying over the edge and vanishing into a fiery conflagration assisted by a well timed shot from Swindles' cannon. "__**Simple and elegant, doubtful any of the so called criminal element could be as efficient**__." Swindle remarked with a dry chuckle as he continued along the road ignored by the police as they began examining the crash site._

* * *

"_Agent Gray." A feminine voice asked approaching the middle aged African-American man; he was of a muscular build that filled his black business suit out nicely. He was bald though intentionally as he shaved it regularly and had rich brown eyes, he also happened to work for a government organization known as Sector Seven.  
__They were so classified that only the President and a few trusted outsiders knew of them, and more importantly what they did. However several others were now aware of them including the Decepticon currently listening in to this conversation via enhanced audios._

"_Yes." Gray returned closing his laptop to keep the image currently on the screen secret, not many were supposed to know about either the Beagle two fiasco or the current identity of N.B.E. two._

"_I'm Agent Daniels." The flat-chested red head informed holding up a set of keys. "I have orders to present you with official transportation and sealed documentation. You are to report to Hoover Dam." She explained, Gray nodded and accepted the keys while climbing to his feet, retrieving the laptop he followed the shorter Daniels out of the office. Being assigned transportation meant he was being given a new role with Sector Seven, one that most likely meant he was cleared to join the task force tracking N.B.E. two.  
__Waiting outside was a dune buggy with a large cannon-like weapon attached to the rear left hand section and standing beside it was another man he hadn't seen before. With dusty blonde hair and a build that signified athleticism was a favored pastime of the gentleman, he also had gray eyes and one of the most infectious smiles Gray had ever seen._

"_Armed?" He questioned indicating the weapon and ignoring the other man._

"_You and Brass here are being assigned to Simmons' goon squad specifically." Daniels informed with a curl in her lip that signified this Simmons character wasn't one of her favorites. "You'll be tracking the recent sightings of N.B.E. two, three and four."_

"_More of them arrived?" Brass exclaimed incredulously, Gray didn't wish to admit it, but he was surprised as well._

"_You'll be fully briefed by Agent Simmons." Daniels explained, Gray silently nodded and climbed into the drivers' seat._

"_Understood, get in Brass." He ordered, reluctantly the other man followed joining him on the passenger side inserting the keys Gray felt a slight kick as the engine turned over. Roaring to life the dune buggy made loud almost growling sounds, eyeing the gages thoughtfully Gray wondered at the almost imperceptible delay when starting the vehicle, but dismissed it as he stowed his laptop. __Laughing at the beings within him the disguised Hardtop allowed the human to actually drive him, the lowest of indignities for any Decepticon. If they knew just how much closer they were to a member of the alien group they would soon be hunting they might not have been alive much longer._

"_**Incinerator to Hardtop, we're in**__." The other Decepticon reported via private communications channel, this mission was going to prove all to amusing._

"_So, do you have any kids?" Brass wondered striking up a conversation with Gray, Hardtop groaned inwardly as the man began to ramble on without Gray even acknowledging the comment. Starscream owed him big time for this one._

_

* * *

Agent Simmons was waiting outside when Hardtop drove up, Agent Russell Gray and Gregory Brass climbed out, Hardtop was not impressed by this Simmons character his build wasn't as large as Gray and he had the facial features of what the internet called a Weasel._

"_Sir." Gray reported with a salute, Brass followed suit silently._

"_Gray, Brass you've been selected to help me in tracking down our recent N.B.E. arrivals, so far all we know is that they can adapt Earth vehicle forms like mimics or shape changers." Simmons began taking a laptop from a second Agent beside him; on the screen was a classic yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. "This is N.B.E. two we've been tracking him off and on in the Southern states heading west. N.B.E. three has been classified as a MIG-29, N.B.E.s four, five and six have yet to be identified." He informed, Gray nodded however Brass seemed uncertain._

"_Didn't N.B.E. four attack and destroy our Michigan office?" He asked, Simmons shot him a piercing glare and brought up an image of ground zero, definitely Dropkicks' handy work._

"_All data on N.B.E. four was erased by the type of weapon used." He informed. "There were conflicting reports some claimed it was a pickup others an armored car. It's possible there were two involved in the attack, but we have no images to go on so we're going to draw them out. If you'll follow me." He stated walking towards the entrance to Hoover Dam, Hardtop tried to follow them with his sensors but he couldn't penetrate the concrete. Whatever was down there was a mystery and reporting it to Starscream would get him slagged, not to mention ruin his cover, he could help Dropkick and the others better from inside Sector Seven._

"_**If I have to listen to that Brass being go on again about his mewling offspring or his pathetic spouse I'll slag him myself**__." He complained inwardly tapping into the laptop in his rear seat and reading all files he could find, there weren't many however he did witness the arrival of the Autobot first hand. "__**Looks familiar, but I can't quite place him yet… Maybe if I get to see more shots of him at closer angles I'll recall the name of this target**__."_

* * *

"_Two days now and nothing." Gray commented from the ditch the three of them had been waiting in, Hardtop stirred at the noise and perked up his audios. "Maybe only the real deal will do." Hardtop smirked inwardly at the comment, if only these flesh creatures knew how close they actually were to their so called N.B.E.s._

"_Patience, patience. We've waited over a hundred years for this, another day or so won't hurt." The one called Simmons stated. "We've already had hard contacts in Louisiana, Missouri and Colorado. He's close now… I can sense it."_

"_Uh-huh." Gray muttered almost imperceptibly, Hardtop chuckled to himself. Bumblebee was the one they were tracking he knew that much now, his form had changed, but he could never forget that Autobot. It was thanks to him that the Autobot suffered so much pain in his ruined vocal circuits, Megatron may have crushed them years ago, but it was Hardtops' unique ammo that had coated them in a powerful corrosive. __Yes he knew his old foe anywhere and took pride in his work._

"_Why don't we just try the diplomatic approach with this one?" Brass wondered eyeing their armed escort with something indecipherable in his eyes. "He hasn't attacked anyone yet."_

"_N.B.E. three killed thirty-seven people, I hardly think they're interested in diplomacy and I don't care if N.B.E two hasn't attacked anyone yet, we know nothing about them." Simmons shot back resuming his study of the bunker via binoculars. "This way at least we can learn all we need once we have them in custody."_

"_We can't assume to know anything about these aliens." Brass pointed out. "We've kept N.B.E. one frozen for as long as we've known of its existence, not once did we try to communicate." He shot a glare between Simmons and Gray. "I'm not saying we should have, I think N.B.E. one is as bad as they come, but why didn't we at least attempt thawing out his head casing and chatting him up for info?"_

"_N.B.E. one doesn't exactly look like a conversationalist." Gray noted._

"_We're not supposed to question how we operate; for all we know the N.B.E.s could be an advance for an invasion force. Better to be safe then sorry Brass, considering you're a family man I'd think you'd rather keep those children of yours protected." Simmons remarked in a low almost smarmy tone of voice, Brass did not like that tone at all._

"_Y'know something, __**Agent **__**Simmons**__, the more time I spend with you, the more I think this is, well, personal somehow." Brass shot back softly doing his best to reign in his emotions; personally Hardtop would have preferred witnessing a slugfest over this boring conversation._

"_I do have a lot to live up to." Simmons remarked. "You could say bagging N.B.E.s… Runs in the family."_

"_I don't." Brass shared a confused look with Gray and trailed off._

"_Wait, you aren't…" Gray began something niggling in the back of his mind, Hardtop was intrigued now; he'd figured out for sometime that the so called N.B.E. one had to be Megatron problem was he couldn't get into the systems without alerting them to his presence and thus couldn't find out where Megatron was being kept._

"_He was my Great Grandfather. Sector Seven often recruits within the same bloodline. My father served, as did his." Simmons stated, curious slightly Hardtop ran a quick scan of the personnel files he'd managed to hack while the men were in the dam and was surprised to find four generations of Simmons had existed since the year eighteen ninety-seven. Such a short lived species, how could they be so advanced, so readily capable to grasp the technologies they were pirating from Megatron._

"_And now it's come full circle. Is that it?" Brass demanded eyes narrowed._

"_Something like that." Simmons agreed with a smirk. "Ever since that first one came out of the ice, under the watchful eye of my Great Grandfather… It's been a waiting game." Hardtop wanted to transform and kill the man after saying that, not for any particular reason, he was just getting tired of hearing the almost fanatic tone of voice emanating from his vocal processors. It was beginning to remind him too much of his former partner Mindwipe, he half expected him to start spouting off about ESP and mystical mumbo jumbo… Didn't help him in the long run, Omega still scrapped him when he caught up with them on that junk pile of a planet in the outer rim of Mirtona._

_

* * *

Dreadwing knew this was to good to be true, the real Allspark could not have just suddenly appeared on sensors, but he had to make sure and so had contacted Dropkick, Swindle and Payload. __As they approached the location a fifth signal was detected following the energy reading from the supposed Allspark._

"_**Autobot's mine you go ahead**__." Dropkick insisted revving his engine and pacing the Camaro._

"_Sir… Delta-Seven Eye reports a positive sighting. N.B.E. two is within the perimeter." One of the humans reported._

"_Alert all tac-teams. But tell them to hold position; no one is to engage until I give the signal." Simmons ordered._

"_Yes sir I'll…" The human paused. "Go ahead Delta-Seven." He spoke into his headset, Hardtop grinned he'd already picked up the inbound signals of his friends and his favorite punching bag. "Understood."_

"_What is it?" Simmons demanded impatiently._

"_A low-rider pickup is in pursuit of N.B.E. two and firing a strange weapon at it." The communications officer informed, Simmons growled slightly at that._

"_N.B.E. three." He grumbled just as an engine roared and a strange red sportscar leapt over the ditch spinning around somehow in midair so its' tailgate was facing the bunker, several humans watched in fascination as the license plate area folded up and a strange looking crystal-like cannon popped out._

"_Or more." Gray remarked concernedly. The sportscar opened fire with its strange weapon on the bunker where they'd stored the false Allspark signal device causing it to explode and destroying the source._

"_So much for the element of surprise." Brass remarked a little too smugly._

"_All teams converge on the acquisition site!" Simmons ordered. "Target is now a red sportscar make unknown. I repeat… Unknown model red sportscar."_

"_**Well whatever's down there it is not the Allspark."**__ Swindle noted; suddenly twin Apaches appeared in the sky tracking him. "__**It's a trap**__!" He alerted the others._

"_**Intelligent and prepared**__." Payload observed. "__**This screams Sector Seven**__." He noted almost casually._

"_**I'm starting to like it here**__." Dreadwing spoke up with a laugh as he circled the site out of the limited range of the humans' sensors and began an attack run._

"_Ready catch nets and prepare for cryo-immobilization." Pilot one ordered._

"_Roger that." Pilot two returned._

"_**Hn, not on your best day**__." Payload remarked already tuned to the frequency his rear compartment opened up revealing a missile launcher. "__**Remind me to thank Shockwave for these upgrades**__." He added locking on and firing on the Apaches._

"_Sir… We've lost Apaches one and two!" The communications officer alerted stunned._

"_Have the other squads move in." Simmons ordered._

"_But sir." The com agent protested._

"_Do it!" Simmons snapped. "And find out where those missiles came from."_

"_**I could do this all day**__." Dreadwing laughed as he swooped in and out blowing the human controlled vehicles to pieces._

"_**Likewise**__." Swindle agreed running circles around the ground based units. "__**But it occurs to me… If these beings knew enough to simulate the Allspark's resonant energy signal, it's likely they know where the actual Allspark is**__." He pointed out, Payload chuckled._

"_**Good idea, you keep'em busy, while I find what amounts to a brain hereabouts**__." He requested pulling out of the area and opening up his sensor array. "__**Hardtop**__." He growled before picking up a new signal. "__**Ah… There you are**__." Hardtop laughed at the reactions of the humans as Payload began scanning their primitive computer systems._

"_What's happening?" Simmons demanded clutching his ears in pain._

"_Something's… Ehn… In our network." The com officer explained. "It's going through our security firewalls like they weren't there!" He shouted above the screeching Cybertronian dialect._

"_Break our communication to the S-Seven mainframe" Gray barked taking a step forward only to stumble as the pitch of the computers picked up in volume. "Purge all on-site systems. Do it now!" He cried beating Simmons to the punch, Brass dove forward and pulled the plugs quite literally._

"_**Slag, they cut me off**__." Payload growled._

"_**Get anything**__?" Swindle wondered avoiding several dead bodies, his tires were already lined with human blood._

"_**Just the name of the organization, but we already knew that due to Dropkick's previous encounter**__." The armored truck grumbled. "__**Starscream sent Hardtop in, he's working with the flesh creatures**__."_

"_**That piston-blown scraplet couldn't have warned us**__." Dreadwing snapped._

"_**Save your animosity for the Autobots**__." Dropkick cut in. "__**I've lost Bumblebee, to much traffic. If you're through playing air raid maybe you could pick up the trail and tail the Scraplet, he might know more then us**__."_

"_**If you won't need me**__." Dreadwing began._

"_**I'm cutting out**__." Swindle returned initiating a U-turn and barreling out of the desert at top speeds spraying up sand and a few dried blood particles in his wake._

"_**Copy that**__." The Decepticon jet returned. "__**Locking on to Autobot signal and proceeding due west**__." He finished banking towards the slowly sinking sun._

"_**And to ensure the humans won't track any of us**__." Payload spoke up before unleashing a highly potent form of EMP which scrambled every non-Cybertronian electronic device in the area. Simmons threw his binoculars down angrily as the smoke from the carnage wafted in the growing dusk sky, shooting a glare at Brass he wondered what to tell the families of those men and women out there._

"_Still think we should try diplomatic solutions?" He demanded darkly, for once Brass didn't have anything to say. Hardtop smirked maliciously at the humans' expression; it was deliciously exquisite to see them being put in their place._

* * *

Scorponok stirred in his regenerative state and his tail twitched, the dreams of the past and Blackout haunted him night after night. Just as all the Decepticons dreamt of the past wondering if they could have done something different to change the events of the last five years, but per the usual the past could not be undone.

_To Be Continued _**Yay, hope you liked this, for the next couple of chapters we'll be jumping back and forth through time revealing more about the past and attempting a Retcon as it were of the events in IDW's prequel comics and those from the actual film. I just like the prequel comics too much not to use them in this instant, these scenes expand a little further on the Decepticons personalities and reveal what some of them were up to on Earth prior to the battle at Mission City and everything else that went down.  
In case you're wondering, Hardtops inner dialogue concerning Bumblebee was an attempt by me to rectify the mention in his Tech Specs as to why Bumblebee had his vocals destroyed. According to Hasbro, Hardtop did it in the toyverse, while in the comics by IDW Megatron crushed them at Tyger Pax... So I decided to make it that Hardtop covered the damaged systems with corrosive acids during one encounter to explain away the reference. Because it's just too good of a character thing between the two of them. Anyway I've said enough, please be kind, rewind... Er I mean read & review. For ever review I get another notch of inspiration fills me with the power to create more.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hardtop & Ella

**Author's Notes: **Ok looks like it's my turn to inform you pitiful fleshlings as to what is going on now in our lives, or whatever it would be considered. If you must know my name is Payload, I am the Alien Currency Specialist of the Decepticons it's my job to provide funds to deep undercover agents during our initial arrival on Alien planets; and I'm exceptionally good at my job. Some might liken me to a Banker, but I prefer to consider myself an Accountant... And as you can see I'm not full of myself like Starscream was when he did this thankless task.

In case you're wondering this chapter will feature flashbacks set roughly close to 2004 or during that year while we were on your planet observing all, well actually Incinerator, Hardtop and that glitched mech Frenzy were the ones gathering information, but that's beside the point. The primary segments not serving as Flashbacks are roughly set close to five or seven months after the debacle at Mission City where we lost so many, had that fool Starscream thought to include all of us during that fight we probably would have won and thus you'd be reading a different fanfic now. Actually to my understanding there is a so called Video Game where you can ensure we Decepticons actually win and conquer your planet decimating it and enslaving you pitiful flesh beings; unfortunately that is merely a game, something that has no bearing on this whatsoever, but at least I was allowed to guest star there unlike the actual film.  
Oh yes, for all of you following both this story and the so called Wonderful Fix You tale, the Brass family appears yet again and we Decepticons... Specifically Hardtop get to meet Ella Brass, which I believe is short for Elenor, but why should I be bothered to know that? Oh and rest assured the noble and loathsome writer you call Sithicus has permission to use them. What Starscream sees in that human I'll never know, it's like he knows something about him that none of us are privy too, perhaps another personal pet project of Shockwave's that went wrong.

I digress... **Unlike Starscream I will read this properly, Bold Type indicates Cybertronian Speach, which sounds like gibberish to you as attested by the last chapter's Author's Notes.**

_Itallics indicates our inner most thoughts, when we choose to share them with you disreputable sacks of filth; of course that is merely one Mechs' opinion of your race. Also they serve as Flashback indicators, and if you think it's easy for Sithicus to leap from itallics and itallics bold once we get talking to one another you should see what some of these look like prior to his edits._

The Chapter you are about to read is titled...  
**Chapter Six: **Hardtop & Ella

But if you think there will be any cutesy stuff between a Decepticon and a Human then you seriously have more mental defficencies then Shockwave attributed to your race during his long study of those specimens of his... Well I shall now take my leave of you for I have a very special mission to complete, now then hopefully Stockade has that Map of New York ready for me.

* * *

"_**Unacceptable**__!" Starscream cried waking him from his regeneration cycle, the current Decepticon leader was ranting again. "__**Eight months, we've been here eight months and this Sector Seven has dogged our every step. We should have the Allspark by now**__." He proclaimed crushing discarded scrap from one of the consoles in his hand angrily._

"_**And Megatron**__." Blackout reminded._

"_**Forget him**__." Starscream snapped Scorponok felt his partner tense. "__**I'm more concerned that our search efforts have turned into a complete debacle, it's worse then if the Autobots were here. We must regain control of the situation or we'll never find either of them**__."_

"_**Perhaps it is time to send in Barricade then**__." Thundercracker suggested Starscream shook his head optics gleaming as a thought struck him._

"_**I have a more practical solution in mind, contact those four idiots and tell them to return here**__."_

"_**But, we're so close**__." Blackout protested beginning to feel it was time for someone else to be running this mission._

"_**Precisely**__." Starscream agreed. "__**We know where it is; now we must find out more concerning this planet. And we also need to lull this Sector Seven into a fake sense of security, therefore we vanish**__."_

"_**What are you getting at**__?" Thundercracker wondered._

"_**Patience will save us from making a rash action, we've forgotten to maintain control and it has cost us**__." Starscream turned to the console and began to contemplate an image of the blue, green world. "__**There can be no further mistakes; it is time to send the specialist**__." Blackout and Thundercracker both groaned this proposal could mean only one thing, he laughed silently at that as far as he was concerned this was all so amusing._

"_**Not Frenzy**__." Blackout protested._

"_**Yes, that one couldn't find the meaning to subtle if he looked it up in his CPU**__." Thundercracker added with a sigh._

"_**Get the little glitch**__." Starscream retorted ignoring their protests. "__**Tell him it's time he pulled some weight around here**__." Thundercracker left silently while Blackout turned so he could speak with Scorponok._

"Want me to gut him_?" He asked Blackout shook his head._

"Keep an optic on him. Megatron will want a full report and get a tracker on Frenzy… I want to make sure he doesn't goof off_." He ordered. Scorponok slipped out of the room leaving the others to their troubles, Frenzy was a troubling unit, but at least he got the job done._

_

* * *

Hardtop rolled to a stop on the driveway of the Brass home his engine dieing as Gregory Brass emerged from the drivers' seat, Gray had been reassigned leaving Brass in charge of the hidden Decepticon infiltrator, learning more about Sector Seven and the humans proved invaluable compared to locating their quarry currently.  
__Patience was a problem for such short lived creatures, for a life form as long lived as a Decepticon waiting for the other side to make their move first or an opportune moment was as easy as ingesting nutritional foodstuffs for these organics… Also he was just having far to much fun acting like a harmless Terran vehicle, when he finally made his move it would be all the more enjoyable to see the looks on their faces, especially Brass._

"_Greg how many times do I have to tell you, do not bring zat armed beast 'ere." Ailita Brass chastised eyeing Hardtop with obvious nervousness; Brass placed a comforting arm around his mates' waist and led her inside the house. Hardtop felt something impact his rear rim, the youngest offspring of the human germ was standing on the lawn some kind of projectile weapon two sizes to large in both her hands._

"_Bad." She accused the disguised Decepticon, Hardtop swiveled his weapon on the puny female for a fairly young member of her species she was remarkably dexterous already walking by herself at the age of three as Brass was so fond of saying. Cowering as the weapon began to glow the child backed up instinctively sensing something. "Owie, no owie."_

"_Ella come inside zis minute." The elder Brass female ordered from the house, Hardtop shut down his weapon instantly fortunately at his current angle no one could see him except the annoying child._

"_Mommy bad. Bad, bad, bad." She wailed pointing at him as she ran into the house, Hardtop would have rolled his optics if he were in robot mode, couldn't she even vocalize properly._

"_Yes sweetie." The adult agreed not really paying attention to the girl; Hardtop tuned them out and with a slight shake dislodged the strange projectile from her weapon. __Hours passed and the sun soon hung low on the horizon. Hardtop had been trapped in vehicle mode for what felt like vorns unable to transform or stretch his legs, he didn't like it, it wasn't natural. But he would just have to deal with this, besides it would be the humans rest cycle soon and perhaps a few minutes could be his to escape this cramped confinement._

"_Mom!" A voice shouted from inside the house loud enough to be heard by the Decepticon. "Ella won't stop staring at that ugly dune buggy dad drives." The voice complained Hardtop fumed._

"_**Perceptive little creature**__." He grumbled to himself. "__**She dies first**__." He decided with a laugh._

"_**Hardtop**__." A voice cut in nearly causing the spy to leap off his tires. "__**Hardtop, I need to get into the Sector Seven base**__." It was Frenzy the diminutive little infiltrator crawled up into the dune buggy's driver side door his four limbs leaving slight scratch marks on his door._

"_**Frenzy you idiot you're going to blow my cover**__." Hardtop hissed quickly scanning the house; the family unit was out back using something called a barbecue to burn meat products for consumption. "__**I'm on the S-Seven assignment, why don't you go infiltrate the… Girl Guides**__."_

"_**Starscream said to get in**__." Frenzy argued kicking Hardtops' dash._

"_**Frag that, I'm senior spy aboard the Nemesis I get the important assignments**__." He shot back in a tone of finality._

"_**Whatever**__." Frenzy sighed. "__**What's a girl guide**__?" He asked ignorantly. Hardtop had a mental picture of Frenzy literally infiltrating said organization and almost laughed out loud._

"_**I've got an idea, why don't you breach their government**__." He suggested instead Frenzy grumbled unintelligibly and carefully snuck out of the dune buggy._

"_**You are no help**__." He shot over his shoulder before running off in the darkening light he almost seemed invisible despite his silver-like polished skin. Hardtop was startled when the human offspring climbed into his form seconds later with obvious difficulty, fortunately for her and Frenzy she had been too short to have noticed the creature inside of him mere moments ago. Stubby fingers touched his seats and dash tracing the slight dent caused by Frenzy's kick and then the emblem of the Decepticons hidden underneath the glove compartment where Brass had no hope of noticing it. __Hardtop wanted to throw her out and vaporize her with his rifle, but unfortunately it would only serve to complicate matters._

"_Bad." She repeated holding up a smaller weapon similar to the first and hitting him in the steering wheel, honking his horn he was pleased when she shrieked in terror, not so much though when she began to wail in a loud grating tone. __**Primus am I glad we can't have kids**__. He grumbled mentally to himself, Brass senior arrived then and picked up his youngest attempting to soothe the brat, finally Hardtop saw him without the ridiculous blue ties._

"_I told you Greg to watch 'er." Ailita berated the man as they returned to their dwelling place._

"_**Slow and painful, first I remove her legs then her arms and after that I'll crush her vocal processors like Megatron crushed Bumblebees'**__." He vowed to himself mentally creating a list of all the ways he'd picked up to maim these fragile creatures without snuffing their sparks. "__**But first my specialty, psychological warfare**__." He decided with a dark chuckle._

_

* * *

Much later that night after everyone entered recharge state Hardtop transformed into his true form, being just shy of twelve feet tall he wasn't one of the strongest Decepticons, but he was quite adept at his field. Scanning the house he found the child's room, it had those special windows he'd noticed before on other domiciles, ones large enough to fit a Cybertronians hand through.  
__With a wicked devilish expression he carefully opened the window and first deposited the projectiles in her room crushed and mangled into shapeless lumps; next he snapped her paltry weapons in half muffling the sounds so as not to waken her prematurely, finally he plucked the sleeping nuisance from her resting place, carried her out the window and deposited her on the drive next to where he would park. __Reverting to his dune buggy form he sealed off his passenger compartment and then somehow got the child inside of him without injuring or waking her, slamming the door with a bang both locks clicked. Waking with a start in unfamiliar surroundings the child began to cry yet again, only this time no one could hear her thanks to his windows being closed and soundproofed for interrogation purposes.  
__Managing to take comfort in the sounds this time Hardtop was lulled into his recharge mode pleased at his initial victory against the miniature mewling infant._

* * *

Hardtop glared at the familiar sight of Ratchet parked outside the Brass home, the presence of the Autobot was unexpected and yet at least he could report back to the others where the medic was. Gregory Brass came outside and entered Ratchet, doubtful he was ignorant of his true nature as the former Sector Seven agent had been of him the past four years. Hardtop was pleased when they left, however this changed everything, Stockades' plans to wipe out the Brass family would have to wait.  
The human pets of the Autobots were last on the hit list; Hardtop would have to notify the others as to this development, but first. Scanning the house he verified the family was asleep, once again he converted to robot mode and crept up to the youngest offspring's window, and as he did at least once a year he opened it, reached in and proceeded to break her little weapons. This time however he closed the window knowing that Ratchet would notice it was now opened and alert the elder Brass. A pyrrhic victory perhaps, but it served to continue his psychological torment on the young female, he liked to think it was his doing that she believed all machines were alive and lived in terror of any that seemed bad to her. Not much, he noticed she only ever seemed to have been afraid of him or other Sector Seven vehicles or devices though their meaning had always escaped her. 

"**Maybe I can get Stockade and Frenzy to aid me next year**." He mused before calculating his next targets' location, Agent Gray had a date with his sniper rifle.

* * *

An alien world populated long ago by machines now slowly dieing barely capable of supporting life, the fallen remain where they fell lifeless piles of metal that reach up like skeletal fingers, both Autobot and Decepticon. He stands upon one such pile having returned in search of guidance, observing the dead with cold emotionless optics he feels a sudden pull upon his very spark and they turn heavenward, the call is a powerful one. 

"**Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat**." He spoke up; three animalistic forms emerge from the shadows awaiting further instructions. "**Megatron commands, we obey**." He stated his voice as cold and emotionless as his optics had been earlier. Transforming into interstellar transport mode the Decepticon known as Soundwave departed Cybertron once again his savage minions in tow, this time there is a sense of hope where before none remained, Cybertron **will** live again.

_

* * *

Incinerator sat on the tarmac at Wright-Patterson Air Force base observing the maneuvers of the aerial units on call for the war games, he wasn't particularly thrilled at being left out, but he was impressed. For a primitive short-lived race of bipedal primates they could be quite ingenious, Starscream seemed to agree with that assessment as well.  
__Their level of technology was interesting mostly due to its infancy, they had achieved quite a lot considering just how young their species was compared to the Decepticons. They couldn't even spare themselves from amputation however, but most carbon based life weren't sophisticated enough as to be able to reattach lost limbs._

"_Take this one Kurt." A mans' voice stated coming up to his cockpit. "You'll be transporting a squad of Army Rangers into the field."_

"_Where?" The pilot asked._

"_Forward operations base in Qatar." The other one replied. "SOCCENT I believe."_

"_Is this just a drop-off or a reassignment?" The pilot wondered, Incinerator hoped for the latter rather then the former he could use some action._

"_Drop-off." The other man revealed. "Leave the Osprey there and take one of the fighters back though, they've lost a few and Command thinks they could use the help." He added, Incinerator cheered mentally; at last he would be getting involved in human combat. He'd never let the others know this, but he respected these human soldiers; much like a Decepticon they almost seemed bred for war. And despite most of their noble goals, they could be vicious when cornered; this was going to be fun._

* * *

The blue peterbilt truck with red flames pulled up to the Whitehouse on a gloomy and wet day, today he had a meeting with Secretary of Defense John Keller, a meeting he'd put off for perhaps a little too long. The guard gave him access and Optimus Prime rolled down the long drive, standing outside the Whitehouse was the Secretary of Defense and a few others including Tom Banacheck now on reassignment. 

"Optimus I'm glad you could make it." Keller greeted with a genuine smile, despite the severity of what they'd come to discuss the secretary was genuinely pleased to see Prime whenever they could; he felt they shared similar personalities and problems.

"Secretary Keller." Prime returned the greeting. "Is there somewhere safe for me to." He trailed off as Banacheck stepped forward.

"If you'll follow us we've prepared a secure facility for this meeting." He indicated, Prime revved his engine and waited for the group to climb into their vehicles. Together they drove around the entranceway and up past the Whitehouse's garage, a large bunker was in place at the end of the road and after driving in Prime was surprised to find a replica of the defense command station under the Pentagon.  
The humans exited their vehicles and took up seats at a circular table; Prime transformed into his impressively twenty-eight foot tall robot mode thankful at the chance to stretch his legs. Simultaneously he generated a holographic human form that took a seat at the table with the humans, no longer surprised by this Secretary Keller and his entourage got down to business, so to speak.

"What is this place?" Prime wondered glancing around.

"A backup facility in case the Decepticons attack the Pentagon outright." Maggie Madsen replied from her seat.

"I doubt you'd have much to worry about Starscream, without the others he wouldn't dare attack." Optimus stated stroking his mustache as he'd seen humans with similar facial hair do.

"We're not so sure about that." Banacheck pointed out. "And it isn't only Starscream we need to be worrying about."

"I do not quite follow." Prime admitted confused.

"There were four others who arrived in two thousand and three." Secretary Keller revealed clasping his hands together. "And apparently Mister Banacheck here didn't think to inform us of this during the events of Mission City five months ago." He added with a pointed look of disappointment at the continued secrecy. Primes' optics shuddered in a blink as his holograms eyes lowered and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I was afraid of this." He muttered under his breath, the humans shared uncertain looks.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Banacheck spoke for the group, Prime nodded and his robotic form placed a finger to his temple almost at once a holographic display replaced the room revealing the bridge of a starship rust golden in color. Manning the controls were what appeared to be Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee as well as a fourth mech who did not look like Ratchet.

"Several of your years ago we detected the latest signal from the Allspark while passing through the system you call Alpha Centauri." He began to explain as the events played out almost like a home movie. "Our joy at discovering that our long search could at last be over was short lived, we were attacked. Our vessel, the Ark became locked in a heated struggle against the Decepticon warship Nemesis. Our encounter was short and brutal; we lost friends, comrades and the use of our ship." Prime paused his tone pained as an Autobot exploded, what remained of his body sucked out into space when the entire fore section of the bridge opened up to vacuum. "The Nemesis limped away; we followed the Allspark signal aboard a shuttle and were forced to land on your satellite, the moon. We sent Bumblebee ahead to determine if this was the place, if not… Either way our search would have ended here." Prime finished stopping to see if anyone had questions.

"So you don't just travel as comets then?" Maggie wondered.

"No." Prime replied. "They are only used to enter atmosphere, our usual procedure is to keep the ship on the outskirts of the galaxy we are searching while we use our interstellar forms to make planet fall."

"Then the Decepticons have access to this Nemesis still?" Keller pointed out with a frown.

"Yes, my forces were divided. My chief of security Prowl took one team in search of others who could help repair the Ark; the Decepticons would have no such need." Prime agreed. "However it is doubtful they could repair their vessel sufficiently until reinforcements arrived and that could take decades."

"Then those other four came from the Nemesis?" Banacheck questioned guardedly, Prime nodded.

"According to intelligence reports the Nemesis crew included fifteen Decepticon units." Prime informed; the humans did not like this judging by their expressions of concern.

"Do you have any data on them?" Maggie asked.

"It is doubtful we have full reports on all fifteen, most of them were in suspended animation during long periods of our skirmishes with Starscream and his crew. But I will try to compile them for you." Prime returned closing both sets of optics, mechanical and holographic as he linked up with the computers being installed at their base. "Thundercracker is the first confirmed aside from those you've already encountered, he is loyal to Starscream more then Megatron and serves as the Decepticon leaders' right hand mech. He and Starscream are both part of a group of Decepticons collectively called seekers, they are a deadly group of hunters fortunately the others were not aboard the Nemesis; they typically share body designs and alternate modes. Dreadwing is another aerial unit under Starscreams' command; he can best be classified as a practical joker with a vicious streak. Most of the Decepticons refuse to cooperate with him making him an easy target to deal with should he make his presence known. Payload could be considered the equivalent of one of your bankers, his specialty is supplying local currency for Decepticons under cover, you should monitor all sources of currency and if any suddenly transfer into unnamed accounts Payload is most likely behind it." As Prime spoke he generated new holographic images of each Decepticon, the Secretary and his entourage absorbed this information disturbedly. "Swindle is a dangerous and manic fighter who enjoys breaking speed limits, he's a born troublemaker and a certain danger to anyone on the roads I shall have Ironhide monitor for any developments. Dropkick is considered to be a loner and a pessimist; he prefers staying to himself and only worked with the others because of his fear of Megatron. Lastly the only other known member of the Nemesis crew is one I fear would be the greatest threat were he to arrive on Earth, his name is Shockwave. He follows logic above all else and can be both cold and callous in his pursuit of knowledge, his scientific understanding is on par with Ratchet and myself perhaps even above what we ourselves know; Shockwave is the greatest threat the Decepticons can possibly possess at this time." Prime finished the debriefing and once again the room became normal as the holographic images disappeared, the gathered humans took their time before responding to this information.

"What do you feel their plans would be?" Secretary Keller asked seeking insight into the enemies' mindset.

"That is difficult to say." Prime admitted. "Without the Allspark or Megatron to motivate them their goals could be anything, however I would guarantee Starscream has Shockwave working on a method to repel your Sabot rounds. They won't be so easily dealt with when next confronted." He pronounced.

"What of the rest of your crew?" Banacheck asked. "Will they be joining us?" The human was guarded, but Prime suspected he was hoping for reinforcements in case the Decepticons did attack openly once again.

"The rest." Prime began shifting slightly in the seat his holo-form occupied. "Most of them left with Prowl." He informed.

"So there's only the four of you to protect us from twelve Decepticons?" Maggie demanded; Prime shook his head and turned to regard Secretary Keller eye to eye.

"I'm afraid I can not divulge the exact status and location of those under my care." He stated. "Like Bumblebee the remaining soldiers from my shuttle are serving as bodyguards for those who could be targeted by the Decepticons, they are under strict orders not to reveal themselves unless directly attacked." He revealed. "Even I do not know their current whereabouts exactly." Defense Secretary Keller shared a look with the Autobot leader and slowly nodded in understanding.

"We understand Optimus, but surely you can share their designations with us for complicities sake." He pried with a small smirk; Prime smiled and produced another hologram from his optics.

"The others under my command are the best at what they do and are more then competent in the field; rest assured if they are attacked they will deal with any Decepticons harshly. This is Camshaft my Hostile Environment Reconnaissance agent; he's an expert at dealing with worlds that Bumblebee is incapable of surviving on. Longarm my Chief Engineer and Battlefield Tactician, he's especially resourceful in getting out of tight situations. Arcee is our tracker; she specializes in hunting Decepticons…"

"Wait, she?" Banacheck interrupted obviously stunned.

"Yes, just as Humans have male and female genders the Allspark created male and female Cybertronians." Prime explained.

"But why?" Maggie blurted causing her cheeks to burn with sudden embarrassment. "Your species doesn't reproduce sexually, does it?"

"No." Prime chuckled with a shake of his head. "Our scientists theorized that the Allspark knew we would crave companionship and so created the female of our race so that we could better empathize with the carbon based life forms of the universe among other things." He explained.

"That actually makes sense." Maggie admitted. "What?" She exclaimed at the confused and bemused expressions of the others, Prime shrugged his mechanical forms shoulders and turned back to the introductions.

"This is Elita-One considered by many to be the leader of the Autobots female forces; she was stationed aboard her own vessel with her troops when some Decepticons attacked. They were scattered to the four winds, I believe is the expression and she wound up joining us." Prime finished a tone in his voice that indicated strong emotion.

"She's special to you I take it." Secretary Keller remarked picking up on the hidden signs, Prime smiled.

"Yes, you might consider her to be my… Spark mate." He admitted.

"So, then that's all of your soldiers then?" Banacheck wondered slight aggression in his tone, Prime nodded and shut down his holo-form.

"I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short." He apologized stiffening slightly. "There are matters that must be attended to with these Decepticons at large I must alert all of my soldiers to be watchful for potential attacks, rest assured we will contain this menace before it causes further harm to our new home." He stated turning to leave. The others shared looks, Banacheck and Keller eyed one another in silent agreement unspoken to the others in the room.

* * *

Alexander Witwicky was the youngest son of Herbert Witwicky the only surviving son of Clarence Witwicky prior to Clarence's death; Prime had in fact ordered Camshaft to protect him when they discovered the connection between the Witwicky family and Megatron before they knew that Samuel James Witwicky Great Grandson of Captain Archibald Witwicky and father of Clarence Witwicky possessed the key to locating the Allspark. Currently Alex and his disguised Autobot guardian were idling outside of the New York Public Library waiting to pick up his fiancé for another afternoon of wedding plans; Camshafts' sensors were on high alert attempting to keep one step ahead of the Decepticons.  
Payload however had been equipped with signal dampeners; the Decepticon pulled up across the street from the Autobot and opened the rear door of his armored car form. With a twisted chuckle he fired one of his rockets, Camshaft was alerted too late to defend himself or his charge, the rocket collided and exploded killing Alex and mangling the Autobot badly. He just managed to get out a distress signal before fading into stasis lock. 

"Oh my God!" A pedestrian exclaimed, somehow no one saw where the projectile came from. Payload drove away laughing, _one down four more to go_.

_To Be Continued; _**Oh my God, someone just got killed! What's going to happen now? You asked for more Autobots and lo I give you them, but don't expect them to be focused on too much even if they do get some scenes all to themselves... This is still a Decepticon oriented tale after all.  
From what I've gathered by studying the Target exclusive prequel comic the Witwicky family tree is most likely similar to the following with possible children I don't feel like tackling at the moment. Although some of the characters are my own intuitive creations, in the sense that any children and anybody aside from Uncle Charles mentioned in the film will be made up characters as it were.**

**Captain Archibald Witwicky & Wife Un-named.  
Clarence Witwicky, possible siblings.  
Herbert Witwicky, possible siblings, only survivor of Clarence Witwicky prior to his death.  
Eldest Son of Herbert Micheal Witwicky, owns Mike's Towing.  
Second Eldest Son of Herbert Charles Witwicky, owns and opperates a small Garage as will be revealed in Chapter Eight. Nickname, Sparkplug... Yeah I know Ron's supposed to be Sparkplug, but I thought this made more sense.  
Third Eldest Son of Herbert Ronald Witwicky, wife Judy Witwicky.  
Only Daughter of Herbert Aretha Witwicky.  
Youngest Son of Herbert Alexander Witwicky, currently Deceased.  
Wife of Micheal Witwicky Tabitha Witwicky.  
Wife of Charles Witwicky Laverne Witwicky, currently Deceased.  
Fiance of Alexander Witwicky Helena Masterson. May or May not appear in this story.  
Daughter of Micheal Witwicky Julie Witwicky.  
Son of Micheal Witwicky Jerry Witwicky. Twins.  
Son of Charles Witwicky under care of Micheal Witwicky Bartholmew "Buster" Witwicky.  
Son of Ronald Witwicky Samuel James Witwicky.  
Aretha and Alexander have no children as of yet.**

**And just because you'll probably wonder or ask... Guardian of Alexander Witwicky, Camshaft.  
Guardian of Aretha Witwicky, Arcee.  
Guardian of Micheal Witwicky, Longarm.  
Guardian of Charles Witwicky, Elita-One  
And we all know, Guardian of Sam, Ron and Judy Witwicky by extension, Bumblebee.  
Although Camshaft didn't do such a good job of guarding Alex now did he? Laughs Darkly.**


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

**Author's Notes: I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE EVERYTHING! I EVEN HATE MYSELF, MORE THEN ANYTHING ELSE! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THIS AND I YAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

You'll have to forgive Bonecrusher he isn't much of a conversationalist; he suffers from chronic hate syndrome, or rather that's what some of we Decepticons jokingly call it.

**DREADWING YOU ONE EYED SLAGGER I'M GOING TO AHHHHHHHH!**

Sorry about that distraction, Starscream told me to keep him on a short leash as you fleshlings might say and that's not easy when he doesn't get to blow things up... Unfortunately we're stuck in the Middle East at the moment and on stand-by for a mission that isn't even featured in this chapter. Gives me plenty of time to have some fun though, so far I've spiked the gas tanks of five old clunkers those insignificant terror inducing wannabes use for transport and short circuited a few suicide bombers before they could get out of their base... Heh, heh, heh, what... Oh sorry apparently Sithicus said that was in bad taste, informing you and all that.

**And another thing you faceless freak when I get out of this programming block I'm going to ram you like I rammed that bus, the faces on those hapless fleshies was enough to... ARGH!**

Where were we? Oh right, as Bonecrusher has been demonstrating for you the bold type is our native language translated to your inferior English, I say inferior because some of our curse words can be rather imaginative and worlds better then the so called fecal matter you leave lying all over the place... Huh? Oh they invented indoor plumbing? How quaint, all roads lead to the Sea isn't it? And believe me I've seen the bottom of the Ocean up close and personal, apparently sewage doesn't get dispursed as well as you hoped. Better get this over with before Bonecrusher wakes up again...

_This is what I am thinking, in fact I think I'm being more then polite with you unlike the so called venerable Sithicus who feels I'm being way to insulting, but hey I'm a practical joker and a hell of a lot better at it then that inferior Skywarp... How many Decepticons can actually siphon off the entire fuel reserves of a 747 without getting caught and redirecting it into the tanks of a sleeping former Decpepticon Air Commander? I ask you, Starscream would have my spark for that particular joke, he was hung-over, or at least the equivalent of it for three weeks. And that little anecdote was an example of a flashback, yeah, yeah, not a very good one yeesh._

Well I think I've damaged your sensibilities enough, probably insulted a couple of you to boot... Just tell your friends it's all courtesy of Dreadwing, that's D R E A D W I N G, don't you dare get me confused with those alternate spellings of my name like that inferior Mini-Con Dreadwind from that other universe Hasbro called Classics... Uh-oh I think...

**CRUNCH! Slag it you talk too much you little runt, instead of shouting and cursing at you miserable flesh beings I'll just tell you the title.**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets**

**What secrets? I'm not tellin' you punks, I HATE YOU!**

This is Sithicus cutting in before the actual chapter, just wanted to appologize for that... I'm afraid not all Decepticons can have a spark of good in their Sparks or act civil and those two are the worst of the lot... Er yeah, so Sorry, I'll make sure they never handle the Author's Notes again. SIGH

* * *

Hidden within Area Fifty-One the Decepticons had spent two years with a low profile, now their patience was well spent awaiting the completion of their newest plan. Shockwave spent hours giving orders to Stockades' puppets in Autobot reprogramming, it was slow going though perhaps not as slow as Shockwave had pretended it to be.

"We have the designations now sir." One of the humans reported. "Aside from Armorhide who you knew by name we have also captured Signal Flare, Sky Blast, Air Raid and Strongarm."

"I see, continue your task." Shockwave ordered pleased at this new information. The reason for the deception was something he was forced to keep to himself though some of the Decepticons would be excited to know of this, turning from his private monitors he made his way to the adjoining room. Here the fallen Decepticons were kept, Shockwave had repaired the damages to Devastator and Blackout out of necessity he needed to determine a method of defending against their sabot rounds.  
But that wasn't the big secret, moving past the fallen bodies on the examination tables he approached the cryostasis chamber. "**Amazing**." He remarked examining the readings, despite his damages Megatrons' spark continued to weakly fluctuate. "**I was certain you had perished Megatron, logic would dictate that surviving a direct assault from absorbing the Allsparks full energy levels would destroy your spark. And yet you continue to defy the natural order of things, if your spark were stronger I'd attempt repairs to your superstructure**." Shockwave turned to the estimated number of cycles until Megatron could be repaired, they still indicated almost twenty Earth years. "**Until you stabilize or ****he ****shows up to hasten the process your survival must be kept silent, I have no doubt Starscream would kill you rather then see you return**." He observed, inputting a quick command he turned to leave, the humans required almost constant supervision. Shockwave would ensure Megatron remained hidden, despite Starscreams' belief that the Decepticons would follow him unquestioningly; the truth was crystal clear as far as he was concerned.  
Without Megatron the Decepticons would eventually be claimed by extinction, thanks to Primes' negligence they were a dying species even now; somehow the Allspark and Cybertron would be restored no matter the cost to Earth or anyone else.

_

* * *

Hardtop idled in the parking lot of some store the humans frequented, he'd spent more time with the Brass family then he did on sight at Sector Sevens base. Obviously the nuisance called Simmons was slow to trust Brass with anything truly important, still messing with the girl proved a pleasant distraction. Currently Ella and Grace Brass sat inside of him, Ailita had taken the children shopping and unfortunately for her and him he was currently the only means of transport they possessed.  
__Gregory Brass had crashed the families other car while chasing that damn Autobot Bumblebee, he'd showed up unexpectedly in Houston Texas while Brass was meeting with some other agents and had used the car in place of Hardtop to be more discreet. __Something about Texans not appreciating armed vehicles in their state, rather careless of Brass to be sure, then again Bumblebee had defied conventional traffic laws by shifting forms and escaping on an overpass at the time._

"_Ella, will you stop glaring at the dashboard already you're creeping me out." Grace complained popping her gum annoyingly, Hardtop still had some stuck to his glove compartment door because of her and her disgusting habit._

"_No." Ella shot back and then shot Grace with that pathetic weapon she favored._

"_Cut that out you little gnat." She snapped. "Honestly why mom keeps buying you those Nerf guns after you always break them I'll never understand." She grumbled Ella stuck her tongue out._

"_Doom bug breaks them." She proclaimed Hardtop wanted to groan. The kid was almost five and she still called him by that stupid name, it made him want to show himself just to make her say his name at least once._

"_Sure he does." Grace said rolling her eyes and pulling her gum into a long string which she promptly began to twirl around her index finger. "It can walk and open windows with the help of magical fairy dust."_

"_That's dumb." Ella retorted shooting her sister again._

"_You do that again and I'll throw that damn thing out the window."_

"_You swore, I'm telling mommy." Ella sang in a teasing tone, Hardtop had to admit, she excelled at tormenting her siblings and he did respect his quarry for that much at least._

"_You do and I'll tie your favorite sweater into knots." Grace shot back, Ella fumed in what amounted to a back seat. Hardtop still wasn't quite sure what kind of dune buggy Sector Seven favored, it could seat four instead of two, had windows, a roof and proper accoutrements for human comfort yet it was still considered a dune buggy due to its design configuration despite its atypical nature.  
__He liked it despite this, except for days when the kids tagged along. Suddenly Grace started fiddling with the radio dial, pop tunes blared from his speakers and Hardtop literally ground his teeth despite not having any in vehicle mode, little did they suspect that Ella was actually sitting in front of his robot modes' head. She jumped at the sound and looked around confused._

"_Oh baby, baby." Escaped from the speakers._

"_Grace no." Ella whined, __**I agree**__. Hardtop grumbled to himself, this right here was the worst, Spears couldn't sing to save her life from a Decepticon. He was going to melt her in a pit of molten metal once they conquered this world just to hear her scream._

"_Mom's gone I'm in charge of the radio." She shot back, __**like the pit you are**__. Hardtop knew he could blow his cover, but in matters of this magnitude he was the law, twitching the dials he tuned in to a local law enforcement dispatcher._

"_Suspicious vehicles in the area, car six four three investigate. Repeat suspicious vehicles in the area, six four three investigate." The dispatcher alerted, Grace glowered and twisted the dial again only to hit a hard rock station._

"_Instruments of Destruction tools of foul play, it's a violent eruption existence drips away." The lead singer sang, Grace tried again only this time Hardtop kept his dial stuck on that station, it was a good song. Most human pastimes were stupid or just plain confusing, but certain kinds of music could excite or more likely sooth his emotional state, especially when the kids were around._

"_Stupid dial's stuck." Grace complained trying to turn the dial, Ella smirked knowingly._

"_Nuh-uh, Doom Bug likes bad songs." She declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Shut up."_

"_Grace!" Ailita chastised at last appearing her son beside her holding four bags nearly bursting with clothing a big smile plastered on his face._

"_Grace is in trouble, Grace is in trouble."_

"_Sorry mom." She apologized looking sheepish._

"_Your brother has his school things, now it ieeez time to get yours and Ellas." The Brass matriarch informed her tone slightly disappointed. "And for goodness sake Grace dis time try to be tasteful." She pleaded pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the next stop, Hardtop subtly turned the radio up to drown the humans chatter out and save for Ella no one seemed to notice._

_

* * *

Charles Nathaniel Witwicky or Sparkplug to his friends was a mechanic and somewhat of a black sheep in the Witwicky family, he enjoyed corrupting his nephews and nieces a little and gave them gag gifts on occasion, but at the moment he was studying a classic Camaro parked in his garage. It had showed up one day beat up and in desperate need of some body work, the thing looked like it had been through hell, or a demolition derby.  
__Not one to turn his back on a vehicle in distress Charlie took pity on the old car and was currently repairing the thing. His own Dodge Ram sat nearby the curious mix of dull-dark red and white a stark contrast to the man, he'd wanted to repaint it, but for some reason the paint wouldn't take._

"_**They keep hounding you**__." She sighed internal communications line open, Bumblebee had explained what he could limited as he was to communicating via radio signals. "__**It's almost like they think you're a Decepticon**__."_

"_They can't know they never tried to hurt ya." The radio sang out, Charlie shrugged considering everything else currently wrong with it a messed up radio was to be expected._

"_**If you wanted I could alert Prime**__." She suggested, Bumblebee rattled on his wheels._

"_Don't worry, be happy." The radio sang Elita laughed internally trust Bumblebee to think of others rather then himself._

"_**I'll tell the others to watch out, but since we came down incognito I doubt they'll be in trouble or danger of attack… Arcee wanted to talk to you**__." She said changing topics, Bumblebee's headlights dimmed._

"_Wise man say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you." The King sang over the radio; true it didn't express his genuine feelings concerning the pink and black femme, but Elita got the gist of it._

"_The king, oh yeah keep it there you crazy car." Charlie spoke up, Bumblebee obliged allowing the music to continue. Sparkplug grinned as he finally got the last dent out of the car._

"_**It's disturbing how effective their weapons are against our kind, if I wasn't with the worlds best mechanic I doubt you'd be able to evade these humans much longer**__." Elita remarked with a laugh, Charlie eyed the Camaro thoughtfully._

"_Well that's about all I can do for you." He remarked wiping his hands off. "That paint… Well doubt I could find a coat in your color little friend, they just don't make yellow like they used to." He complained with a shake of his head, grabbing a can of Dr. Pepper he took a swig of the lukewarm concoction and grimaced. "Damn." He cursed. "Oh well, suppose your owner'll be as mysterious in pickin' ya up as he was dropping you off." He mused wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "So long as I get paid for the work I don't care, I'm used to this by now." He added before putting away his tools and heading for the door, the man lived just next door in a small house; he had little need for more considering his wife Laverne had died a couple years back in childbirth. Unable to raise his boy at the time he'd let his brother Michael take the kid in, he hated doing it, but he just had no other choice. The IRS took his bigger garage away to pay off taxes and he'd almost been forced onto the street. Hell his Dodge had been a gift from Aretha to thank him for all the trouble he'd helped her out of, but as the Witwicky family motto said, no sacrifice, no victory._

"_No money down." Bumblebees' radio spat as the Camaro rolled closer to Elita._

"_**I know we have no means of repaying him**__." She commented. "__**This planet is certainly difficult to understand at times, but I think I have an idea for compensating Charles Nathaniel Witwicky for his help**__." She revealed a lightness in her tone that indicated a wide smile would have been visible were she in robot mode. "__**Here's what you'll do tonight**__." And she began to explain her idea._

* * *

The tow truck read Mike's Towing on the doors; a new window had replaced the one broken by Mikaela Banes that fateful day in Mission City, if not for orders to remain incognito Longarm might have intervened during the battle even if it had meant blowing his cover to Michael Francis Witwicky. Currently Longarm was once again towing a friend to safety, it was late at night and most of the family was asleep waiting the day of the funeral for Alex. 

"I can't believe they attacked him." A soft whispered tone remarked clearly upset.

"Ah know Arcee ah know, but Camshaft ain't scrap yet ol Doc Ratchet'll have him up good as new before yah know it." The Autobot tow truck remarked with a grin implied in his voice.

"This means we're all targets now, how'd they find us?" Elita-One wondered pulling up alongside the others, Arcee shrugged her optics dulling slightly in her melancholy.

"I have my suspicions." The familiar voice of Optimus Prime stated as he Ratchet and Bumblebee emerged from the shadows, his optics fell on Camshaft and he frowned deeply troubled by the state of his comrade.

"Had tah be Payload Prahme." Longarm stated with a growl. "He's the only one with that kind of firepower."

"Agreed, I want the three of you to remain even more vigilant." Prime ordered. "The Decepticons could strike again at any moment.

"I don't like this Optimus." Elita remarked transforming into her twenty-two foot tall robot mode, she was close to Ironhide and Ratchet in height. Considering Optimus was twenty-eight feet tall it was practical, if she'd been Arcees' nine and a half feet their relationship would have developed serious complications. "They outnumber us, it isn't hard to think Wreckage or Incinerator could have also been aboard the Nemesis. Why aren't they more active?" Optimus sighed reaching down to brush her cheek manifold, it was the only amount of affection he could spare at the time.

"Starscream is not a fool or a coward, he's been leading the Decepticons for as long as Megatron was lost to them." He returned. "I suspect he is planning something and when it is at last revealed we shall not like it." He added, Elita nodded and moved to embrace him he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and turned to Ratchet. "Will he recover?"

"Yes Optimus, his internal repair systems have already begun the process of restoration. There will be little that I can do to accelerate this procedure I'm afraid, without access to the Ark my supplies are sadly limited." Ratchet replied completing his scans, Arcee rubbed her shoulders as if to stave off a chill and eyed Bumblebee thoughtfully; the scout brushed a hand over Camshafts' hood and closed his optics briefly.

"How are we gonna keep alert Prahme?" Longarm spoke up. "The Witwicky families are scattered across the States, we're easy pickin's fer the Decepticons." He noted bitterly, Optimus silently agreed and eyed Elita with concern; Bumblebee stole a glance at Arcee and turned to Prime.

"Maybe we should reveal ourselves to them, ensure that they stick together." He suggested.

"'Bee can talk again." Longarm blurted.

"Yes, the Allspark repaired him before our battle at Mission City." Ratchet explained.

"And yah didn't bother tellin' me that day?" Longarm demanded angrily revving his engine. "Yah coulda at least said somethin', that's the last tahme Ah haul yahr skid plate out of a battle yah ungrateful runt."

"Knock it off Longarm." Prime chastised doing his best not to smile. "You know you were under cover, had the Decepticons suspected your presence there you might have been injured or worse."

"Yeah, yeah Ah know Prahme. Bad enough I let that femme break my window, but then Ah got stuck with clean up detail in dealin' with those Allspark created scraplets." Longarm grumbled. "And that face suckin' steerin' wheel was a pain." He added under his breath, Bumblebee chuckled lightly and then eyed Prime expectantly.

"I'm afraid we can't reveal ourselves to the humans though, it would only place them in greater danger from the military… Especially after I told them we did not know what forms you took." He stated returning to the subject at hand.

"You know I'm a big girl Optimus, I can take care of myself." Elita pointed out.

"I do, but despite their good intentions I just can not bring myself to trust these humans completely. Considering those of Sector Seven denied any knowledge of our presence here since two thousand and three and pursued Bumblebee relentlessly." Prime admitted with a shake of his head. "Many have been honest with us, but this governmental structure; it is nothing like what we are used to. We have yet to even meet their President and Banacheck continues to ask some invasive questions."

"They are a curious species Optimus." Ratchet pointed out.

"Perhaps too curious for their own good." Bumblebee commented softly. "Their grasp of technology is impressive, but I have noticed they continue to strive beyond their current means."

"Since when did you get so serious 'Bee?" Arcee wondered playfully, Bumblebee averted his gaze and shuffled his feet.

"Arcee." Elita cautioned, the shorter femme sighed.

"We should not judge them." Ratchet spoke up. "I have been learning more about them through my contact with Gregory Brass and his family, they are both a remarkable and fascinating race and should be protected from the Decepticons at all cost." He stated. "I think the rest of the Witwickys deserve to know the truth."

"Wise council as always old friend." Prime laughed with a shake of his head. "Very well, you three shall reveal yourselves to your charges. But only to them, I still do not wish to expose your presence at large just yet." He cautioned. "It is possible the Decepticon that attacked Camshaft did so only to slay Alexander Witwicky as part of a ploy to wipe out the bloodline of the one responsible for Megatrons' death. They may not have known of Camshafts' presence." He added thoughtfully. "If that is the case I suggest we explain everything to them after they have had a chance to grieve, in a days time they will honor the dead with this funeral ritual of internment. Afterwards we shall reveal the existence of the Autobots to all remaining Witwickys and explain why this unfortunate tragedy occurred."

* * *

Payload marched purposely into the command center of Area fifty-one lone optic narrowed in thought, Stockade was standing in front of the monitor observing events from around the globe. His agents were spread far amassing data on a large scale and spreading the lies of American brutality and dominance, it was a great plan worthy of the Decepticons. Then again it also felt somehow beneath them, he was starting to feel that the Allspark should take priority over anything else. Dropkick was currently observing Ironhide and the Lennox family, Swindle the Witwicky brat and Barricade was off with Frenzy doing who knew what, leaving Hardtop and him to deal with everything else. 

"**Why can't Scorponok reacquire a popular vehicle mode**?" Payload grumbled alerting Stockade to his presence. "**I'm tired of doing all the legwork**."

"**You know the mecharachnid isn't smart enough**." The current head of Sector Seven pointed out with a laugh, he'd switched from his cockney accent to a more refined and cultured British tone after watching some old spy films via the internet. "**Did you neutralize the target**?"

"**Affirmative**." Payload replied. "**Witwicky Delta is DCM, Dead Compliments of a Missile**." He added with a chuckle.

"**Well that's brilliant**." Stockade paused tilting his head as if listening to something else. "**Really**?"

"**What now**?"

"**The virus we uploaded, it's become active again. Searching us out, I believe it's evolved to sentient level**." Stockade relayed. Payload blinked in bewilderment; a virus usually did not develop sentience then again considering the technological state of this planet. Well anything was possible as the humans might say.

"**Do we tell Starscream**?" He asked thoughtfully.

"**Later, first we have to track it down and build it a body**." Stockade pointed out. "**If we can**." He muttered so low Payload barely heard him.

* * *

Scorponok had nothing to do and only his memories to take up his time, he'd been silent for far too long and no longer had anyone to communicate with. In short he was a Decepticon suffering from cabin fever, which was never a good thing; he needed to get out of this place. Activating his drills he bore through the pavement in an unused room and entered the desert, he had a bearing on the Autobot Ironhide and he knew the one who killed Blackout was his pet, as it were. Time was meaningless under the ground, Scorponok passed through many human made subterranean structures, and at one point he destroyed an electrical sub-station as well as knocked over several telephone control towers.  
Reaching his destination Scorponok emerged briefly from the ground scanners attuned for the slightest sounds. 

"Sarah I think Grace is going to take her first step." A male voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Will." A female voice sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm serious." The man insisted.

"Captain Lennox I'm detecting…" Scorponok heard enough; racing at top speeds he burst out of the ground in the backyard weapons spitting angry fire. Ironhide was there taking the brunt of the assault, a woman screamed and a tiny voice was crying, eyes wide the target was rushing his spouse and offspring inside the house. "You twisted Decepticon scum." The Autobot cursed his cannons charged and firing, Scorponok leapt aside almost skittishly, his tail surged forward striking Ironhides' leg piercing it below the left knee. He bellowed in pain and fired while he was stuck in one place, Scorponok had lost all sense of reason, the blast destroyed his right claw completely.  
Emitting a static hiss of pain he whipped around knocking the Autobot to the ground, automatic weapons fire exploded from the entrance to the house as the target emerged two guns in hand.

"Yahhhhhh!" He cried out a look of fury on his face, Scorponok literally flicked the nuisance aside sending him collapsing in a heap next to the house; the Autobot had to die first. Thrashing around he leapt atop Ironhide and stung him again this time in the spinal column, or at least what would be a spinal column on a human.  
Ironhide growled, transformed and ran over him; a stupid move as the bladed turbines in his body tore the Autobots tires and armor up pretty bad. Firing with his one good claw he spun and targeted the house the murderer would feel loss as he had before the end, suddenly a pressure on his tail made him glance back. The Autobot had grabbed him by the tail, attempting to break free a silent cry of pain flew out as Ironhide tore the appendage clean off.

"You will not harm Sarah, William or especially Annabelle Lennox." He proclaimed in a low growl charging his cannons despite being reduced to fighting on his knees due to damages sustained. A haze of red clouding his higher reasoning protocols Scorponok spun to fire with his one good claw, Ironhide fired twice, the first shot destroyed his legs, the second damaged the turbines in his body.  
Squealing loudly Scorponok leapt at Ironhide only to be knocked aside by a new Autobots' arm, flaming the turbines exploded blowing him to pieces and raining flaming death down upon the battlefield. Scorponoks' last thoughts were ones of contentment, his rage vanishing he knew this was what he'd truly wanted, to be reunited with Blackout in death.

"Ironhide you are injured." Optimus stated concerned.

"Yeah, but I got him Prime." Ironhide chuckled before collapsing into stasis, the low-rider pickup parked nearby couldn't believe how fast the battle had been. Dropkick wasn't about to move from his position in case they detected him as Ironhide had Scorponok, Starscream wasn't going to be happy.

_To Be Continued _**Say it isn't so, Scorponok destroyed? A fitting end for one who calls himself Decepticon though. I hope you've enjoyed this glimpse into the Autobots thought patterns, and enjoyed the flashback introducing a certain Femme. Rest assured there will be even more surprises in the chapters that follow, and the War on Terrr plot Starscreams' got cooking might not be as long lasting as he would have hoped, not after the mysterious Organization Thirteen gets involved. If you've followed Transformers as long as I have or have the DVDs for the old cartoons then perhaps you'll recognize the name of the head of this illustrious British based counterpart to Sector Seven... Come now surely you didn't think that only the Americans would have foreknowledge of the N.E.S.? LOL Yeah I know Organization Thirteen might sound a little familiar to some people, to be honest I had no idea what name I'd call'em and it wasn't until after I did give them their name that I realized a rather prominant videogame franchise was where I'd heard it before.**

**Anyway I'm going off too much and revealing too many things, be with us next week as... The Transformers Will Return After These Messages. LOL**


	8. Chapter 8 Organization Thirteen

**Author's Notes: **Leave me alone fleshlings. What? Oh you want to know about the Decepticons and our current war campaign? Well slag off 'cause I'm not the one to tell you any of that, the name's Dropkick and I prefer to be alone I could care less about my fellow Decepticons. And can surely care less about you weak pitiful fleshies, if you weren't so short lived a species I'd probably be more concerned, but I never concern myself with anything even the fate of Cybertron.  
So anyway here's the speel I gotta recite then I'm off enjoying my solitude again on the open road, that's just about the only decent thing I like about this miserable planet of yours.

**This means I'm talking to you in Cybertronian, which some have classified as Cybertronix and it is being painstakingly translated by Sithicus... He's a decent human I guess if he can understand our language.**

_These are thoughts and flashbacks, like when I was being chased by those Mexican police squads._

That's everything, except for this of course...

**Chapter Eight: **Organization Thirteen Unless Sithicus comes up with something better... Well I'm done, now leave me alone. Oh sure this ain't as amusing an Author's Note as the last one with those two idiots Dreadwing and Bonecrusher, but like I said I could care less about everything except my own existence and even that I sometimes wish would come to an end just so I can get away from all you mewling life forms.  
Good riddance, next time ask Shockwave. **Dropkick transforms and peels out.**

* * *

The aircraft carrier had been seriously altered by the Decepticons to serve their needs, rendered impervious to radar, sonar and every other form of detection save visual identification. Fully automated and devoid of human crew the Dark Fleet currently rested below the Mediterranean Sea close to Africa, Wreckage and Bonecrusher had been sent in on this mission; Starscream smiled as he studied the map and all current positions of the others. The ship had been retrofitted for submersible operations to facilitate these shoreline operations. 

"**The humans battle in wars even more pointless then others**." He commented with a shake of his head. "**They fight for territory, for wealth, for power… Even some for religions, they are so easy to manipulate I find very little sport in this**."

"**Starscream**." Thundercracker exclaimed entering the command center, which used to be crew quarters until they'd been gutted.

"**What is it**?" Starscream demanded impatiently.

"**We received a communication; Skywarp is outside the system and wants to know if we require his services**." Thundercracker relayed with a slight smirk, Starscream sighed his optics shuttering briefly.

"**That's all we need**." He tapped his head as though suffering from a headache. "**Is he alone**?" He wondered.

"**He said a few low ranking units were nearby, Venom and his team for one**." Thundercracker replied with a slight grimace, Starscream smiled.

"**Tell them to go to the Nemesis and initiate the remaining repairs, we'll need that ship and it'll keep them occupied**." He ordered. "**We can't have them disrupting the plan; we'll never get the Allspark by brute force. Subtlety is the key in this instance my friend**."

"**More like Venom and Skywarp would drive you out of your circuits if they came here**." Thundercracker commented with a chuckle. "**Still, keeping them in reserve is a smart idea**."

"**Better that then losing more of us to the Sabot rounds, Shockwave still hasn't perfected a means of defense**." Starscream coldly reminded. Thundercracker nodded and initiated a communiqué to Skywarp; Starscream closed his optics and ground his teeth together, honestly he wasn't confident he could keep a large group of Decepticons in line.  
Skywarp was loyal even if he was worse then Dreadwing when it came to pranks, but Venom was a paranoid delusional sub-unit commander; Shrapnel on the other hand might attempt to run his own plan counterproductive to Starscreams' own. _My status as Decepticon leader is tenuous at best until I possess that shard of the Allspark, and Venoms' team is only the beginning. If one of the others, like Soundwave were to show up I could lose everything I've worked for._

"**Skywarp understands**." Thundercracker relayed breaking into Starscreams' thoughts. "**He also felt he should warn you that he saw some Autobots inbound, they've stopped for now at the sight of our battle against the Ark, but it could be only a matter of time before they head for the Earth**." He added eliciting a sneer from Starscream.

"**Tell him to forget the ship, send Venom and his team to eliminate those Autobots**." He ordered nodding Thundercracker smiled wistfully.

"**A pity they get all the fun before we do**."

"**We'll have more then enough fun when the time comes**." Starscream shot back. _And this way perhaps the Autobots will eliminate a potential problem for me before Shrapnel becomes a thorn in my side._ He thought to himself a cunning smile flashing briefly across his face.

* * *

Wreckage did not enjoy his role in Starscreams' little plot, he wasn't like Devastator in that the now dead Decepticon had preferred to just hit things until they were dead, or blow things up real good. He preferred a more personal engagement, which was why he carried the dual energo blades into battle; he liked the feel of enemy fluids coating his body as he watched the life fade from their optics.  
He rarely had the opportunity for that indulgence though, a fact he hoped to rectify once they no longer needed to hide from the accursed Autobots. Contrary to what some might think the Decepticons did not hate the Autobots outright, in fact some even respected their enemies for their beliefs or skills. Wreckage knew the hatred he felt was deeper then that; at first it wasn't personal, the Autobots had been appalled by the Lord Megatrons plans to create a warworld capable of conquering the known galaxies. They were sickened by their thirst for power, the desire to prove their superiority above all others, their belief that they were perfect life forms and all others were meant to serve.  
But as the war progressed the seeming madness and power lust grew further like a plague, no one could even recall who started the motion or why Megatron changed so drastically. The loss of the Allspark and Cybertrons descent into darkness was what truly made the hatred fester, for a little over ten thousand years both sides were cast from their home world, nomads of the stars. And now just when the hope of a renewed Cybertron loomed high it was dashed to pieces with the loss of Megatron and the Allspark. 

"**If I hadn't been nearly killed by that EMP weapon in Afghanistan we would have defeated them for sure**." He grumbled to himself parking next to other ordnance on the US base that had been established, their efforts were forcing the humans into a frenzy of panic and second guesses, much like a well played game of Terran Chess. "**I'll enjoy slagging every last one of these mewling flesh bags once our forces swell**." He stated before shutting down for the night and dreaming the dreams of mechanical clarity.

_

* * *

The Nemesis floated above Mars as the humans called it; Wreckage had been working on repairs to several systems, their transport had served them well for centuries and with some work it would do so again. If only the Constructicons were here this would work so much better, he just wasn't as adept as the likes of Long Haul or Sledge._

"_**A waste of time**__." He grumbled examining the shield generators in sector Epsilon. "__**Our supplies were almost gone before our scrap with the Autobots**__."_

"_**Indeed**__." A voice observed startling Wreckage. Turning he was surprised to find Shockwave outside of his lab for once. "__**I'm certain Starscream would enjoy hearing your complaints, but I have need of your assistance in an experiment of mine**__."_

"_**Experiment**__." Wreckage repeated warily, the last mech to help Shockwave suffered intense pain now due to their forced triple changer status and the pressure Shockwaves' experimental mass shifting device placed on his spark._

"_**Yes, I have completed dissection of the male specimen and wish to learn a few personality traits of the species to better gauge their reactions to us. I require you to interact with the female specimen, befriend her. Make it seem that you intend to rescue her, I wish to see if they can experience Hope**__." Shockwave explained; Wreckage shuttered his optics and shook his head._

"_**Starscream insists we make any repairs we can**__." He stated. Shockwave's optic narrowed the inner glow darkening; Wreckage knew he couldn't get out of it now. _"_**I'll**__**do my best, but wouldn't it be easier to ask Thundercracker he's more approachable**__."_

"_**Logic dictates I must employ the least likely to be missed. Thundercracker is too valuable to Starscream, besides he brought me the specimens**__." Shockwave pointed out, Wreckage sighed and turned from the generator._

"_**All right**__." He relented._

"_**I will upload a language file for you**__." Shockwave informed sending a quick packet of data. Wreckage closed his optics briefly and then opened the file, after absorbing the data, which took less then a nano-klick he followed Shockwave to the lab entrance. "__**Proceed once I am in position**__." He ordered._

"_**Got it**__." He replied fingering his blade nervously, he doubted there was any actual harm that could befall him, but with Shockwave you could never tell._

_

* * *

Sandra Carlisle shivered in her cell, or at least what would pass for a cell; it was a small cylindrical space made out of something that might have been glass. There was minimal heat barely enough to keep her alive and the air that circulated tasted stale, manufactured, it also stank of urine, sweat and other unmentionable odors. __The machine things weren't much for personal comfort, they must not have heard of the Geneva Convention; she hadn't bathed in over a month and they force fed her some kind of paste. A man had also been imprisoned earlier, but she'd seen what happened to him, had nightmares about it. She no longer felt fear; all she could experience was a numbness that filled her completely._

"_Human." A deep voice spoke up startling her. Glancing up she met another of the mechanical creatures, he was mostly white and gray and had a genuine face unlike the emotionless, expressionless one who kept her here. At least this one had two eyes, what might be considered a nose and a mouth; his face didn't light up every time he spoke. __That one had never once spoken to her while she'd attempted to communicate with him; it therefore surprised her to find they could speak her language. "Are you functional Human?" He asked in a tone that seemed resigned yet semi-concerned._

"_F-f-functional." She repeated stuttering because of the cold. "Yesss, but I'm s-s-so c-c-cold."_

"_Your body temperature does seem marginally acceptable for carbon based forms, but perhaps you are used to warmer climes." The machine mused trying to sound sympathetic; she could tell it wasn't used to such emotions._

"_P-please, can y-you t-turn up the heat?" She pleaded. "Or just k-k-kill me already." She added resignedly._

"_You wish to terminate." He returned surprised._

"_Isn't that wh-what y-y-you'll d-d-do to me anyway?" Sandra wondered dejectedly; he seemed to think over that averting his gaze to other points of the room as if he were unsure._

"_Shockwave can be rather callous in his pursuit of knowledge." He relented. Sandra frowned; at last the butcher had a name. "But we do not intend harm to other life forms intentionally, or at least we didn't used to. I'm afraid my compatriots have lost their former good natured selves over the millennia it is difficult for myself to maintain an air of civility at times." He stated. "You see we've been at war a very long time and our home planet has been dead an equal length of time thanks to the treachery of our enemies the Autobots." He explained._

"_Enemies? A-A-Autobots?" Sandra questioned her desire to learn more about her captors overriding her former desolate nature._

"_Uh… Yes, the Autobots." He repeated haltingly. "I… We originate from a planet called Cybertron. Both of our factions once led by the benevolent Optimus Prime and the venerably noble Lord High Megatron, protector of all Cybertronian life. One day however Optimus Prime lost his senses completely; he and his fellow Autonomous Robots assaulted the city state of Torus seeking the power of the Allspark." He paused slightly nervous as he looked around perhaps afraid of being discovered by that Shockwave creature. Sandra urged him to continue a questioning expression on her face, it hurt to talk. "The Allspark is the source of all life on Cybertron, with it our world flourishes and nothing compares to its' beauty. The Crystal Gardens of Altihex were truly a sight to behold." His optics shone with genuine emotion a trace of loss and pain there. "Prime stole the Allspark after slaughtering every last defender, they were… Friends. Megatron rallied us to battle against the Spark-traitors and the war began, but after centuries of conflict Prime was on the losing side in our war. And so in a final attempt to keep the Allspark for himself he sent it into space; and so our world began to die, it could no longer sustain us and we were forced to follow hoping to find it before Prime or any of his traitorous compatriots."_

"_S-s-so… Th-th-that excuses you to d-d-do whatever you want?" Sandra demanded; the machine, robot thing shook his head._

"_No it does not, but it does explain our actions… We've forgotten what's important, we… We have begun to sink into a state of desperation and darkness much as the Autobots have. I think if we don't find the Allspark soon we'll be no better then them." He stated genuine self-loathing in his tone; Sandra lowered her gaze feeling slightly dazed by all that she'd been told. "We shouldn't have taken you."_

"_Why did you?" Sandra wondered curiously._

"_Why?" He repeated glancing to the door almost in a panic; he chuckled slightly and stalked over to the table picking up a strange implement and twirling it between his fingers. "Shockwave is a little… Unorthodox when it comes to science; he serves logical thinking a little too closely, even back on Cybertron. It was his idea and our leader is too cowardly to tell him no, you see Megatron has been lost for a long time in his search for the Allspark. Our current leader is more interested in his own personal power and rarely denies some of our, less contained members their whims." He explained with a light laugh. "Instead of learning about your species the proper way with first contact and everything he put Shockwave in charge and Shockwave decided to capture and dissect you."_

"_I g-g-got that m-m-much." Sandra grumbled flatly. "So why are you here?" She demanded._

"_Because we've discovered an important development; your world houses both Megatron and the Allspark. I was hoping that you could help me rescue them both before the Autobots arrive." He whispered as though someone might be listening in, Sandra was shocked, although as she mulled over his words it did make a sick kind of sense. It would be the most logical reason for their coming to Earth and considering this machine just admitted to logistics being a big factor in their races personality, well Sandra could put two and two together to make four._

"_If I help you, y-y-you h-h-help me?"_

"_Yes exactly, but it'll take me a day or two to get some equipment for you. I'm afraid most of the ship isn't equipped for oxygen breathers." He replied Sandra nodded thoughtfully._

"_I'll h-h-help." She agreed softly. "Do you have a n-n-name?" She asked as he turned back to her with a smile._

"_The closest translation in your language would be Wreckage." He replied his face twitching slightly._

"_My name's Sandra, th-thank you f-f-for helping me Wreckage." She revealed, Wreckage nodded absently and quickly headed for the door._

"_I shall return in two days to take you back to Earth Sandra." He said before leaving; she smiled in return a sense of relief filling her._

* * *

"_**Disgusting**__." Wreckage proclaimed once more speaking Cybertronian._

"_**Yet effective and your quick thinking aided with the illusion**__." Shockwave congratulated._

"_**I'll be grateful once it's all over, now I'd better get back to work before Starscream slags me**__." He stated quickly heading back for the shield generator, but as he walked his mind thought back over what he'd said to the Femme. He really did miss Cybertrons natural beauty; if everything worked out though Megatron would be back and the Allspark at last in the hands of the Decepticons._

* * *

Tom Banacheck had to pull every string he could; call in all favors and even promise a few in return in order to get his current job working alongside Defense Secretary Keller. And more importantly the Autobots; Sector Seven however hadn't been the only organization interested in the Cybertronians, or the only one in possession of one. But as was typical Governments rarely shared information; and MI-5 wasn't known for confiding in America when it discovered something close to British soil. What could only be classified as an N.B.E in the middle of the Scottish Highlands, specifically in the custody of one J. McCullen notorious arms merchant for numerous terrorist cells and third-world governments.  
As it stood Banacheck wasn't surprised when the call came in on his private line; the fact that the Decepticons were obviously behind recent upsurges in Middle-Eastern and African conflicts wouldn't escape their notice for long. Keeping it from Keller and the Autobots was a necessity he didn't like, but a necessity nevertheless if they hoped to keep a tight lid on the existence of these Aliens sealed up as it were. 

"Mister Banacheck it grieves me to hear you haven't been as cooperative as you should have." The cultured Austrian accented voice stated matter of factly without waiting for so much as a Hello.

"Yes well…"

"Are we or are we not being invaded?" The elder man demanded cutting in to any excuse Banacheck might have attempted to use.

"Hardly, at this time all N.B.E.s are known and classified. Apparently there were two warring factions involved and now their war has spread to our world." He informed smoothly, the man on the other line made a slight tsking sound.

"Just as your Captain Witwicky foresaw in his mad rantings." He returned with a light laugh. "Am I to understand then that you are aware of the current N.B.E.s posing as your military?" He inquired thoughtfully.

"Not all of us, but the General and President are fully aware." Banacheck replied. "We're hoping with their advanced systems the Decepticons, as they're called, will finally locate Bin-Laden."

"The world will not favor America because of this." He warned. "Nor does my organization, we may be autonomous now, but unlike your Sector Seven the Queen and MI-5 are more inclined to keep us on a tight leash. As it were."

"Yes I know, but their enemies the Autobots are too few at the moment to contain this nuisance." Banacheck explained.

"We are very disappointed in you Mister Banacheck; I am very disappointed. Who was it that vouched for you?" He wondered. "Hm. Who was it that all but guaranteed your position within the organization you once worked for? I do not take kindly to betrayal as you'll recall and all I asked from you was a simple sharing of knowledge, a pooling of resources as it were." He mused his tone never once losing his neutrality. Banacheck sighed and instantly regretted it.

"How can I help you today Doctor?" He asked.

"That's better." The man on the other end smiled. "For starters I must have all information you possess regarding the N.B.E.s. What are these… Autobots long term plans and goals? How many are currently on our planet and how many more likely to arrive?" He paused here as though in thought. "And lastly I demand to know the exact whereabouts of these Decepticon invaders. Personally I don't care if America comes out a greater enemy because of them; you weren't popular to begin with thanks to your so called 'War on Terror'. But I can't have loose cannons running rampant on my continent, it just isn't done old boy." He stated with a light icy chuckle. Banacheck nodded reaching for his computer.

"I'll arrange a conference flight to discuss these things in Europe, usual place?" He asked.

"Of course Mister Banacheck I look forward to seeing you." The Doctor informed before hanging up. Tom Banacheck frowned slightly; he'd rather have Simmons deal with the Doctor, unfortunately for some reason approaching any of his former work buddies could get him shot or possibly worse. No, what Archeville wanted he would just have to get; Area Fifty-One apparently was hazardous to his health at the moment.

_

* * *

Frenzy was one of the smallest Decepticons which made him ideal as a spy; the problem was he did have limitations when it came to alternate modes. Transforming was second nature to the Cybertronians it was part of their physical beings ingrained into them by the Allspark itself. Before the war it wasn't uncommon for some to have eighteen separate alt modes in a year, Frenzy himself had enjoyed changing as a means of expressing himself at any given time; so it was currently as though he'd stumbled into one of those heavenly places some of the older warriors talked about.  
__He was bouncing from shelf to shelf in an electronics store not long after his meeting with Hardtop; he resembled the proverbial kid in a candy shop scenario. There were plasma T-Vs, telephones, stereos, microwaves, toasters, VCRs gathering dust in a little used corner and DVD machines not to mention something called a Playstation Two; Frenzy could barely contain himself. Scanning everything he tried them all on for size, some were too compact for him to use while others too large. __At last he settled on a silverish-blue boom box although the tag claimed it to be a Stereo slash CD player, transforming into his new form he remembered what Hardtop had said. Opening up to the World Wide Web he began to absorb as much data as possible on this new world and their flesh being life forms._

"_**Oh shit**__." He exclaimed as he discovered the joys of human expletives. "__**Heh, heh, heh… Offer expires while you wait, operators are standing by, whoops I did it again, we'll return after these messages. Holocaust… Ooooooo; brutal race, brutal societal structure and class system too. Loads of religions; these Humans are insane, Mafia, Al-Qaeda, Yakuza, Cobra… Wonder why all the criminal organizations end in A? Act now hurry, hurry, hurry… Ugh sound like Blurr; information overload I love it, love it, love it**__!" He cried out giggling madly. "__**Hmmm got a mission, get to Washington how? Think, think, think, infiltrate White House no, Pentagon… Too secure, too tricky. Hmmm. Currency, economical niceties, buy, buy, buy and come on down. Price is right, IRS, no files on whereabouts of Megatron or Allspark, but perfect for first step. Good plan, plan, plan, but who takes me in, who**__?" Almost as though glitching out Frenzy continued to plan talking to himself faster and more manic then ever until at last just before dawn he had his strategy all mapped out, now there was only one thing left to do. Tapping in he sent a wireless message via the internet to an employee whose file he'd already read completely.  
__Dear Mister Martin we need a stereo for the office if you could please take out the necessary funds from Petty Cash and pick one up at Radio Shack before coming in to work this morning. Sincerely Alfred Gibbons. "__**Over two billion sites and almost three quarters are reserved for sexual gratification. Cool**__."_

* * *

"_Tadur, Paquette you'll take point. Donnelly, Fig you're with me and Tango squad." Lennox informed as the men prepared for the drop; Incinerator flew low thrilled at his new assignment, gunning down terrorists was the best. Contrary to what the Autobots believed the Decepticons were not evil, they just seemed bred for war and liked it. Coming in hot gave him a thrill and what's more he didn't have to worry about retaliation. He hadn't forgotten his mission though and was absorbing much of the fleshlings military strategy, first the Air Force would come in with a reconnaissance team. Once terrorist cells were confirmed it was his job to transport the Rangers in; they always went in hot searching for any sign of someone called Bin-Laden, once the fighting was over the survivors returned to base and the prisoners were brought to an incarceration facility.  
__Occasionally they needed to wipe out the cell completely; either that or they'd all get killed, that's when the one called Epps would signal for an air raid. Incinerator liked those, he got to kill when those happened, but right now he was the transport and it was his job to get them in._

"_**Incinerator this is Hardtop, tell me you're as bored as I am**__." The Decepticon spy spoke up over their internal channel._

"_**Not on your spark**__." Incinerator retorted taking pleasure as an old German tank exploded, that the terrorists had got it to operate in the desert was a miracle in itself. "__**Still stuck living with human children**__?" He quipped hovering inches off the ground as the Rangers leapt out firing on their enemies._

"_**Stow it slagheap… Eleanor Brass is quite perceptive for a fleshling, she suspects I am no mere vehicle and constantly annoys me with her insignificant projectile weapons. Although her ability to irritate her siblings would make Rumble seem like a mild tremor in comparison**__." Hardtop commented thoughtfully._

"_**What was that**__?" Incinerator asked almost teasingly. "__**Does the great Decepticon Spy and Infiltrator Sniper actually have feelings for an insignificant squishy**__?"_

"_**Primus forbid**__." Hardtop snapped. "__**I'm merely acknowledging her skills**__."_

"_**Sure you are**__."_

"_**Tell that to my face Incinerator and you'll learn why Bumblebee needs to lube his vocals constantly**__." Hardtop growled; Incinerator laughed as he watched the Humans slaughter one another, the one nicknamed Dusty, Paquette he was called had his head blown clean off._

"_**These creatures put us to shame when it comes to sheer ruthlessness in battle, I think even that slagging bastard Hook would be impressed**__." He commented now hovering above the battlefield soon to be departing. Hardtop made a noise of static that might have been a laugh._

"_**I'll have to take your word for it**__." He returned._

"_**Was there a particular reason you broke radio silence or should I report this to Starscream**__?" Incinerator questioned slyly._

"_**Actually yes, I have detected a transmission between Earths satellite and Bumblebee it has occurred at least twice in the past Orn**__." Hardtop informed. "__**Since I can not communicate with the Nemesis for obvious reasons I felt you could better alert our current leader as to this development. I'm sure he'll love to know where Optimus Prime is hiding**__." He stated. Incinerator would have smiled if it were possible as he returned to base._

"_**On it Hardtop**__." He relayed and then cut the communication. "__**Looks like Prime just ran out of luck, provided Starscream decides to use this information**__." He grumbled._

_To Be Continued_ **Looks like things are going to heat up, especially with Archeville involved. Who's Archeville you might ask? Well in the original cartoons he was a scientist who allied with the Decepticons during a Three Part saga titled The Ultimate Doom in which Megatron used Space Bridge technology to bring Cybertron directly into Earths' orbital/atmospherical space resulting in total chaos in nature and unlimited energy sources. Archeville helped by creating the Hypno Chip a device that made humans literal slaves of the Decepticons. Naturally in this Movieverse Archeville won't be as diaboloical as his G1 counterpart, but that doesn't precursor the fact he may be teaming up with Starscream in the very near future.  
Anyway be kind if you read please review and let me know what ya think, for now... We'll return after these messages.**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations, Part One

**Author's Notes: **I have been asked to read the following statement, statement... Sithicus the author appologises for the delay in posting this chapter, chapter. But unfortunately, unfortunately his motivation failed him, him due in part to other stories awakening within his cerebral cortex, cortex. He will try to update more frequently, frequently, but makes no promises, promises.

What's the matter fleshlings, fleshlings having trouple deciphering my speach, speach? My name is Shrapnel, Shrapnel one of the leaders of the Insecticons, Ticons. I and Bombshell are the true commanders not that pitiful fool Venom, Venom, however I sometimes let him believe he is leading us, us. Heeee, heee, heh, heh, heh, heh... Sadly I will not be playing a very large role in this story, story Sithicus felt that he had enough Decepticons to worry about without having need of us, us. So we have been relegated to the ranks of secondary guest appearances, appearances. Fortunate for you fleshlings, fleshlings it means you won't have to worry about my speach impediment, impediment very often, often.

_Itallics are reserved for inner monologues, monologues and flashbacks to the past, past._

**Bold indicates Cybertronix, Cybertronix the native language of Cybertron, Cybertron.**

You're going to hate Sithicus for this chapter, chapter because it ends so abruptly, abruptly... I believe you call it a cliffhanger, hanger. I'd better get back to the Nemesis, Nemesis before Venom reveals our absence to Skywarp, Skywarp. Farewell and goodbye primitives, primitives... Oh yes and before I forget, forget the title is, is.

Chapter Nine, Revelations, Revelations Part One, One.

* * *

Funerals were a somber occasion for many and Sam Witwicky was no exception; it had taken a couple days for everyone to show up and then they had paid their last respects to his Uncle Alex, he'd barely known the man outside of family gatherings. His fiancé had been devastated to such an extent that she'd ran off during the eulogy in tears, as the family reminisced at the wake Sam noticed that his cousins were all very quiet.

"Hey Buster." He greeted the younger blonde haired teen; he had to be about thirteen by now.

"Spike." Buster quipped though judging by his tone his heart was no longer in the mood.

"I told you to stop callin' me that." Sam groaned.

"Only when you stop calling me Buster."

"Oh lighten up kid." Jerry cut in. "I thought you preferred that childish nickname compared to your real name, Bartholomew." The nineteen year old red head jabbed a finger into Busters' sternum with a smirk.

"Now's not the time Jer." Julie chastised, his twin sister had dyed her hair black in order to differentiate herself. Her mother believed she'd gone Goth or Pagan or something because of it, but her mother had her own set of problems. A loud horn suddenly blared from outside causing Sam to jump, his Camaro sat nearby the source of the noise.

"Sam I thought you had that fixed." Ron stated frowning slightly, with a sheepish smile and an apologetic shrug he quickly headed outside trailed by his cousins.

"No way your old man bought you this." Jerry remarked with a whistle tugging loose his tie, Julie ran her hand over the hood tracing the racing stripes.

"Yellow." Was all she said.

"Does that air freshener say Bee-Yotch?" Buster exclaimed while Sam checked the steering wheel making a show of trying to figure out how the horn went off.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it uh, came with the car." He remarked slightly nervous, unable to ask Bee what was really going on he sighed slightly and pulled out shutting the door. That's when he noticed the Peterbilt sitting next to Uncle Charles' Dodge-Ram.

"Dude, who pimped that ride?"

"God Jer you are so immature." Julie groaned; Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Optimus' holographic avatar stepped up beside him.

"Sam." He greeted his rich voice causing the others to spin around eyeing this stranger curiously.

"Oh, uh hey Op." Sam returned the greeting casually, but his eyes kept darting back and forth between Prime and his cousins.

"Who are you and how do you know Spike?" Buster wondered suspiciously surprised by the name Optimus eyed Sam curiously.

"Uh well he's."

"It is ok Samuel; I have come to discuss the truth with your family." Optimus interrupted. "I ask only that you let your parents know that we must speak with Ronald's siblings urgently."

"What?"

"Sam you've some weird friends, like that Lennox guy who showed up." Jerry commented. His sister and cousin were now more suspicious then ever as they eyed Sam's nervous and confused expression.

"Why?" He blurted. Prime sighed and eyed the other Autobots in the parking area surrounding the small church.

"Because we are responsible for the death of Alexander Francis Witwicky." He explained. Julie gasped at this, but Jerry wanted to punch this guy out for saying something like that; and he tried. Instead of hitting him he fell through Optimus' hologram and slammed into the concrete, Buster stared at the man agape and Julie rushed to her brothers' aid.

"What the hell." She exclaimed helping Jerry back up. His nose was bleeding from his unscheduled meeting with the hard concrete, Optimus looked contrite at causing the human harm, but there had been little he could do to prevent it.

"I am sorry for your injury Jerald Joseph Witwicky. I will await your family's arrival Samuel, Bumblebee and the others know the way." Optimus stated and then he climbed up into his cab to prevent further questions before driving away.

"Sam, just what the fu…What's going on?" Julie demanded glaring at her cousin.

"Hey, uh I seriously don't have a clue Jules." He replied holding his hands up defensively. "But I think I'd better go tell dad." He added under his breath.

"That's not good enough." Buster chimed in trying to intimidate the taller Witwicky into giving more information.

"Yeah well it's all I got right now." Sam shot back before heading back inside he was just grateful his parents knew the truth otherwise he'd never convince his uncles and aunt to go.

_

* * *

Awareness was fleeting. He knew he still lived, yet his mind recalled the instant of his death quite vividly. He'd been a fool, irrational, possessed and desperate to lay claim to his prize. Ironic then he should receive exactly what he'd wanted, he sensed his broken body floating in a fluid-like substance designed to sustain him.  
__He could feel a sensation of loss where his leg should have been, he had heard a muffled voice once in this timelessness, this sense of never-ending powerless existence. He had been power once, and fear, he also was no stranger to immobile existence. They had underestimated him once before to their detriment and they would do so again, as long as even the tiniest flicker of his spark could be felt he would rise again.  
__The embodiment of the human myth surrounding the fabled bird called Phoenix. Only one thought filled his mind now, one thought that could spread fear to his enemies, __**All**__ of his enemies._

"_**I. Still. Function.**__" And those three little words seemed to act as a clarion call seemingly reverberating through space to reach the far scattered remnants of what might have one day become Empire. The great Decepticon Empire._

* * *

"_**Laserbeak, Ravage, Ratbat.**__" A voice stated on the distant dead world of Cybertron. "__**Megatron Commands, We Obey**__."_

* * *

"_**What?**__" A voice questioned aboard what might have been a derelict ship. "__**Constructicons, to Earth**__." The leader, Hook proclaimed._

* * *

"_**I felt something. A presence I haven't felt since…**__" The voice trailed off as the shadowed Decepticon turned to one of his soldiers. "__**Bludgeon plot co-ordinates to the following vectors**__." Thunderwing ordered._

* * *

"_**It's time**__." Hun-Grrr the leader of the group known as the Terrorcons stated his alien forms' jaws glistening in the starlight of the planet they currently resided on._

"_**For what**__?" Rippersnapper wondered._

"_**A new beginning to the war… Terrorcons we shall feast upon the Energon of our Autobot adversaries once more**__."_

* * *

"_**Something wrong Flamewar**__?" A feminine voice questioned as the short female Decepticon turned to her companion aboard the scout vessel they currently were assigned to by Lord High Proctor Deathsaurus._

"_**No Nightracer, not anymore**__." The black and red femme replied with a dreamy smile._

* * *

"**Babysitting duty has to be worse then playing hide and seek with Sector Seven used to be**." Swindle complained as he sat outside the Brass family home, Ratchet had left to attend the Witwicky funeral hours ago, but he would most likely be back shortly. The Decepticon blinked his headlights on and off in frustration, there was little he could do here and he had orders not to leave until Payload relieved him. 

"**Talking to yourself again, again**." An oddly familiar voice remarked startling Swindle from his thoughts.

"**What…**" He began only to short out as a power surge tore through his entire system forcing him to lock up; two distinct shadows appeared odd protrusions sticking up above their glowing red optics, the one on the left smiled.

"**Dig out all the data on Starscreams plan, plan**." He ordered. "**We have to return to the others before they realize we used our clones, clones**."

"**A piece of Energon**." The hulking unit on the right stated with a chuckle. "**My neuroscanner is already working overtime**."

"**Excellent, excellent. And these Earth forms we replicated are the perfect tools, tools**." The commander stated smugly. "**According to the Web Humans have numerous phobias surrounding them, them**."

"**Got it, lets hurry up and get back before Venom blows a gasket**. **Kickback can only stall so long**." The other reminded.

"**Of course, of course. The others will be pleased with our scans of their new forms, forms. Soon this planets bioforms will tremble at the swarms of the Insecticons,ticons**." Shrapnel laughed taking to the skies his companions' optics dimmed slightly.

"**If the others don't stop us first**." He commented leaping into the sky. "**Personally I think we should let Starscream play out his little games. Then we'll take the credit afterwards**." He added with a carefully aimed shot at Swindle jumpstarting his reactivation systems; the AWOL Insecticons were long gone before the Decepticon woke up.

* * *

Dreadwing cursed his luck as he followed Bonecrusher from the air, just his luck he'd get saddled with the lummox. What's worse his current dark green coloring made him difficult to track in the dense African jungles; they were looking for a supposed base their systems had picked up.  
A base that bore oddly familiar signatures, it was almost as though someone had been building Cybertronians in the middle of nowhere as the saying went. It turned out however as they reached their destination that they were wrong, Dreadwing found Bonecrusher tearing apart a small encampment of what might have been a military outpost once upon a time.  
It had been converted into a drug lord's private refuge judging by the numerous individuals fleeing from the robotic behemoth who had recently been working in the growing fields. Dreadwing knew that this time there could be no survivors, contrary to orders Bonecrusher had converted to robot mode, now the only questions left where the signals origin and of course why Bonecrusher transformed? The duo made quick work of the humans soon nothing remained and likewise there were no survivors, Dreadwing converted to robot mode and landed next to Bonecrusher lone optic dark with rage. 

"**What the slag was that all about**?" He demanded angrily, Bonecrusher blinked in total confusion his gangly arms extending as he picked up a piece of something.

"**I don't need to tell you anything**." He shot back gruffly examining whatever it was intently.

"**You better start talking or I'll use this on you**." Dreadwing threatened holding up a copy of the leash controls that sent the signal to Bonecrushers central processors.

"**Just you try it you**…" Bonecrusher trailed off as a third Cybertronian appeared, Dreadwing was quick to target the unknown.

"**Identify yourself, Decepticon or Autobot**?" He questioned a light feminine laugh was his only answer. Bonecrusher shuffled his bulky frame nervously his irrational hatred of all things all but forgotten, crushing the device in his hand he let the remains drift to the ground.

"**Is that any way to treat poor stubborn Bonecrusher**?" She asked smoothly stalking lightly into the open. Dreadwing could hardly believe his optic, a vaguely familiar mostly black femme with a slightly similar though shorter and curvier body type to his own was standing across from the two males. A battle helmet matching his lone-opticed face was pulled up revealing twin purple-red optic sensors offset by a nose guard like piece and thin teal colored lips, some femmes favored shading of their lips to offset them from their Autobot counterparts. Thanks to their forced understanding of humans born out of necessity Dreadwing couldn't help but think she came off as a little slutty, or perhaps vain was a better description.

"**Overcast**." Bonecrusher wondered more subdued then he'd ever been in the presence of the other Decepticons, whom he hated, greatly.

"**Yes darling Mech Mate it is me**." The femme returned smoothly reaching up and tracing Bonecrushers' shoulder joint.

"**How? When? Where**?" Dreadwing stuttered completely disbelieving what was right in front of him. "**Why the pit did you copy my body type**?" He demanded angrily, Bonecrusher whirled on him and picked up the shorter 'Con by his neck bringing him to optic level.

"**Don't. Ever. Speak in that tone towards her again**." He growled Overcast laughed again and approached the dangling Dreadwing a twinkle in her optics.

"**I patterned my new look on you for two reasons Dready-Weady. First of all I knew it'd rile you up and secondly**." Overcast paused and jammed her fingers between Dreadwings legs reaching under armor plating and squeezing one of the vital transformation cogs located close to his hip and spinal column joints. "**I wanted to never forget the melted piece of slag that left me to Grimlock's tender mercies**." She hissed. Bonecrusher chuckled viciously while Dreadwing did his best not to show the pain he felt, transformation systems were the most sensitive in a Cybertronian thanks to the Allspark. A little known fact some of them could make or break their ability to transform permanently.

"**Did I say I was sorry**?" He asked lamely.

"**Shockwave was right to give you that expressionless mask for a head**." Overcast retorted angrily. "**Bring me to Starscream; I want to have words with him for restraining my brother**."

"**Sure, sure, just… Let go of the cog**." Dreadwing pleaded, Overcast relented and Bonecrusher dropped him limply to the ground. Reverting to vehicle mode the brute meekly lumbered off, Dreadwing was quick to follow and as he did he felt a tingle run over his form. Shortly after a duplicate MIG-29 was flying beside him jet black, purple and yellow trimmed in color.

* * *

Overcast glowered at Starscream her weapons stowed though faintly thrumming with power, Dreadwing stood off to the side doing his best to remain inconspicuous. The petite Femme was not intimidated in the least by the current leader, after all with a behemoth like Bonecrusher for a sibling size mattered very little to her. 

"**Ah Overcast**." Starscream began with a toothy smile. "**How good to see you again**."

"**Can the sweet talk oh venerable one**." She retorted sarcastically. "**Whatever you did to my brother gets undone. Now!**"

"**I'm afraid that is impossible, you see Shockwave isn't here at the moment and considering the punishment system is tied directly into his spark**." Starscream paused with a chuckle. "**Well I'd hate to try anything without his foreknowledge**." Overcast dimmed her optics angrily lips pursed, but she refrained from saying anything.

"**Come on B**." She beckoned turning to leave the bridge.

"**Just a moment my dear**." Starscream called out. "**How'd you get here without triggering our sensors**?" He demanded in response Overcast vanished from sight startling the others in the room.

"**You can learn a lot from an Autobot if you just try**." She replied reappearing next to Starscream left cannon deployed and armed. "**If not for Mirage how else do you think I could have ever escaped Grimlock**?" She wondered somehow managing to come off cryptically, Bonecrusher ground his teeth at that and his optics flared dangerously. Together the two of them left, Dreadwing turned to follow only to get blasted in the knee by Starscream.

"**What the pit**!" He cursed collapsing to the floor.

"**You told me she was dead. You told me Bonecrusher would remain loyal to us if we took her out**." He accused.

"**Is it my fault Mirage has a soft spot for bad girls**?" Dreadwing spat glaring emotionlessly at Starscream.

"**Bonecrusher is worthless as long as Overcast keeps him on a tight leash, do something to correct that oversight Dreadwing or else**." Starscream threatened. Dreadwing nodded and quickly left the room, sighing to himself Starscream turned back to the monitors. "**The things I do to maintain and motivate true Decepticon soldiers**."

* * *

Bonecrusher wrapped his impossibly long arms around Overcasts' frame and smiled with genuine emotion as he hugged the Femme who appeared ill at ease. She smiled thinly up at him and turned her back to him, Bonecrusher grew confused. 

"**What is it**?" He asked gently.

"**Why did you leave me**?" She demanded. "**You didn't even try to find me**."

"**But Overcast they told me you were dead**." He protested.

"**And you believed them**." She accused. "**I spent three Vorns a prisoner of the Autobots, they couldn't kill me, they couldn't release me. They just incarcerated me and threw away the key**." She sobbed almost theatrically; Bonecrusher lowered his head in shame for failing her. Smiling secretively Overcast ran a hand over his chest manifold. "**But we're together again brother. You'll kill them for me won't you**?" She asked sweetly, Bonecrusher grunted in acknowledgement. "**Oh good thank you B, but do me a favor. Leave Mirage to me**?" She requested.

"**Ok Overcast he's yours, what will you do to him**?"

"**Oh-no, not telling. That's my little secret. Now come on, tell me what happened before I got here**." She insisted with a wide grin, nodding Bonecrusher started to explain everything leading to the battle at Mission City.

* * *

The sun was setting as the four families headed up to the hillside Sam and Mikaela were more then familiar with; she'd accompanied them for moral support, which meant the world to him. There had been a lot of arguing between his relatives, he couldn't even look his cousins in the eye any more for fear of giving something away.  
Thankfully Optimus' Peterbilt form was the only one waiting for them, mostly because Ratchet and Ironhide had their own duties to attend to and Camshaft still needed major repair work. Upset and a little tired due to the long ride Michael was the first one to vocalize his complaints. 

"Ron if this is some stupid back to nature crap." He began only to be silenced by his wife Tabitha.

"Hush dear you know Ron would never pull somethin' like that." She reprimanded. "More Aretha's kind of thing."

"Look I know we're all mostly confused by this chain of events, but if Ron says it's important I aim to believe him." Charles chimed in with the words of the wise.

"Thanks Charlie." Ron stated with a smile, he was nervous himself considering this was his first time officially meeting any of the Autobots, Bumblebee never transformed in their presence.

"We shall endeavor not to take up too much of you time then." Prime's holographic form stated appearing out of nowhere.

"Well now that's a neat trick." Aretha commented tucking her helmet under one arm and shaking out her long brown locks.

"It'b haddening again." Jerry grumbled. "Tot jerk made me break my nobe."

"For which I deeply apologize Jerald Joseph Witwicky."

"It'b just Jerry dude, Jerald ib reberved for some high clab snob." Jerry corrected with a grimace, he seriously hated his name.

"So mister, just who are you and what right do you have to interrupt us in our time of grief?" Mike demanded impatient with the interruptions.

"I must ask you not to be alarmed grandchildren and great grandchildren of Captain Archibald Rawlins Witwicky." Optimus began holding his hands up in a calming gesture. "What **we** must tell you will be much to take in and require great patience as well as understanding." He continued. "To answer your question Michael Orson Witwicky." The hologram instantly vanished and with the backdrop of the beautifully setting sun the Peterbilt initiated its numerous alterations as it transformed into the imposing, impressive robotic form of the leader of the Autobots. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. A distant race of beings from the planet Cybertron and I am afraid I bring grave tidings indeed."

**To Be Continued; though I don't know when I'll be able to update again... I just started a new job and my time is limited to Weekends and as I may have stated before I tend to write the chapter up on paper first before typing it.**


End file.
